A world blessed by a heroic nerd Vol 2
by Alphasix321
Summary: The sequel to Izuku's wacky adventures in his new wonderful world, and this time he has an old friend to help him along the way.
1. A hero's arrival, and a friends' request

**We're back baby! It's time for the return of Team Green and their latest recruit! And let me tell ya, after reading through the LN's I gotta say, there's PLENTY of events for me to mess with for our entertainment, kukukuku.**

As consciousness slowly came back to him Izuku groaned before slowly opening my eyes. And he must say, having the first thing he sees be Eris' beautiful blue eyes was more than welcome. "Eris-chan, I just had the strangest dream. All Might was there, but that couldn't be ri-"

Izuku's words failed him again when he saw All Might's amused face sitting across the room. Taking a moment to check his surroundings Izuku noticed that he was back at the mansion and the rest of his party was sitting around the room he was in. Each in varied states of confusion.

"Ah, you're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right? Got caught in that imperial ambush, just like that thief over there." He recited with a straight face before pointing at Kazuma… Well, there goes the heartwarming reunion.

"Ok who told him to say that. I know for a fact that All Might isn't that much of a nerd." Izuku asked in annoyance. Eris looked away from him for a split second and he found his culprit. "Of course. W-well, All Might, is that really you? Why are you..." For a moment Izuku could swear that he saw All Might blush a bit before coughing.

"Yup, it's me. You're probably wondering how I ended up in this situation. Well, that's a funny story, you see." Oh for fucks sake, how deep did this joke go. "After you sacrificed yourself to beat Muscular things got pretty hectic." That got Izuku's attention, he sat up wanting to be fully alert for this. No matter how comfortable Eris' thighs were.

"Young Bakugo was kidnapped, apparently the enemy second in command, Shigaraki Tomura was under the illusion that he could convert him to the side of villainy. Of course, this failed and the heroes managed to find him with the help of the police. However, things didn't go very smoothly from there." So that hand villain wasn't the leader? The only other person Izuku could think of that fit the role was All for One. Which meant...

"Did All for One kill you?" Izuku guessed, and to his relief, All Might shook his head as a negative. If All Might couldn't finish him then the other heroes didn't have much of a chance either.

"No, we did fight though. However, by the end of that battle, the final embers of One for All had left me. I was forced to officially retire afterward. Thankfully some of your classmates managed to find the area we were in and saved young Bakugo while I was busy fighting All for One. Their actions, while reckless, were the epitome of bravery!"

A smile came to Izuku's face, it was nice to know that his old friends were doing well, though he wished he could have been there to help. "The reason for my death was much more... Mundane." There's that blush again. Was he embarrassed by the cause?

"You see class 1-A was training for the upcoming provisional license exam. I visited the training area to try and help them develop new special moves and didn't watch my surroundings, and..." Oh no. Please don't let it be what Izuku thought it was.

"Well young Bakugo's quirk is as powerful as always, it's rather ironic that his most precise attack ended up sending the debris that killed me." At least All Might didn't seem to be mad about it, letting out a dry chuckle out of embarrassment for dying in such an anticlimactic way.

"That still doesn't explain how you're here. Eris-chan told me that only the young are given the option to come to this world. Did the gods make an exception for you?" Izuku asked. All Might's eyes lit up as he transformed into his muscle form, surprising his successor.

"Correct! You see young Midoriya, you've developed quite the reputation up in heaven. When I died I was given the option to join you as a reward for all the good work you've done so far. Of course, I was given the same option as the other reincarnates. As you can see I've chosen a second version of One for All as my gift!" All Might exclaimed while flexing to prove his point.

"You know he's a lot bigger in person. By the gods, you could grind meat on those..." Kazuma muttered as he shamelessly stared at the pectoral muscles that were bigger than his whole torso. Darkness didn't do much better, muttering something about 'not being the strongest blonde anymore' under her breath.

"W-well, now that that's settled... What did I miss while I was out?" Hopefully, nobody was too worried about him. Izuku wasn't exactly the type to collapse out of nowhere like that so the other guild members might have panicked.

"Not much, we just told them that this was a code white and they understood." By Izuku's confused face Darkness saw that he had no idea what that was. "A loved one who was thought dead that shows up out of nowhere. It's surprisingly common among adventurers." ...Right RPG world, sometimes Izuku forgets about that.

"You're friends also took the time to tell me about your adventures since coming here. And I must say I'm proud of you, at first I thought you'd have a rough time with it. You never were the best when it came to new social situations." Heh, that's an understatement.

"Well, I did have a lot of help. I doubt that I'd get very far without Eris-chan helping me out at the start, I had no real idea what I was doing so having a local goddess as a friend was a miracle." Not to mention said goddess had a noble best friend who just so happened to also be an adventurer. Izuku's luck stat really was unfairly high.

"Hmm, about that. I must say you've surprised me yet again, I already knew you were popular with the ladies but I didn't expect it to go this far. In another world for barely a year and you've already got yourself a harem!" A silent 'that's my boy' was left unsaid for obvious reasons, though Izuku did blush profusely at that. It was one thing for random adventurers to congratulate him on that, but having All Might do it! Wait a second...

What did All Might mean he was popular with girls back in Japan? Since when? Izuku asked him about it, catching All Might by surprise. "You mean you never noticed?! Young Uraraka, young Asui, and young Hatsume seem to like you well enough. Young Uraraka being especially obvious. Then there's young Melissa who took a fancy to you after the first meeting. Too bad you two never stayed in touch, she grieved for weeks after… Well you know."

Looking around most of the party took this in stride, as if their leader being some kind of playboy was to be expected. Of course Izuku felt bad about worrying and making his old friends and family sad, but it's been over a year so hopefully they've moved on since then.

"So… What happens now? I mean, it's great that you two have been reunited and all but what do you plan on doing All Might-san?" Kazuma brought up a good question. Obviously he was welcome to join the party, but beyond that nobody was sure what he wanted.

"Honestly I'd love to keep my job as a teacher. The role has grown on me and I'd like to think that I can still teach people a thing or two, even if it's a different world. Oh and you can call me Yagi, or Toshinori. I understand that the name All Might is a little impersonal." Izuku smiled at that, they could definitely do that, in fact, they were already looking for someone to train the newly formed city militia.

"I think we can come up with something, though for now we should get you registered with the guild, that way you can access the party finances to get you set up." Izuku suggested which got him a look of shock from All Might.

"I can't possibly ask that of you young Midoriya! I can earn my money like everybody else." He tried to deny his successor's offer but Izuku was having none of that.

"No. You've given me more than I could ever repay All Might. Not only were you the first person to believe in me, you even gambled away the future by making me your successor. A job that I failed at! I owe you, and I refuse to just let that slide!" This was Izuku's chance to pay his mentor back for everything he did for him, regardless of what All Might said.

"...Heh, that's the first time you've ever yelled at me. Fine then, if that's how you really feel then who am I to stop you." He bowed deeply in obvious respect and gratitude. "Thank you for your help, I appreciate it." Izuku gave a sigh of relief that All Might accepted it. The rest of his party seemed to accept Izuku's decision easily enough, clear respect for his teacher in their eyes.

"And All Might. It's good to have you here. Really." Beyond all else, that's what Izuku wanted to say most. This world was already struggling to hold one of them. The teacher/student duo might just break whatever semblance of a power balance was left.

**Guild Hall, 20 minutes later.**

Arriving at the guildhall the party made their way to Luna's desk and asked for a registration orb. The actual orb, not just a single use of it, Izuku had a feeling that if the royal orb couldn't handle him at his maximum then a regular one wouldn't be able to handle All Might. Thankfully the commercially available ones were much cheaper than the royal variant, it only cost them 100 million eris off pocket!(Kazuma was trying not to cry the whole time)

Plus All Might wasn't the only one being registered. Wolbach was now officially a part of the party and with Iris backing them up, they didn't have to worry about the legal repercussions of recruiting a demon general.

The usual bright light came up and Wolbach's new card was spit out. Luna took it and read it personally, trying to play off the fact that their newest party member was yet another goddess but at this point most of the guild figured out just who Eris and Aqua were. Izuku's reputation as a legendary hero apparently made it believable.

**Wolbach**

**Class: Archwizard**

**Level: 75**

**Strength: 100**

**Vitality: 90**

**Intelligence: 500**

**Wisdom: 300**

**Dexterity: 125**

**Luck: 30**

"Haha! Another monster joins the cities strongest party! And she's another goddess at that! Hey Midoriya-sama, what's with the new guy anyway? He doesn't look like much, then again that's what I thought about Kazuma and look at him now!" Ruffian, or as he's more well known 'mohawk bro' asked from the back. A small 'Oi!' was heard and promptly ignored.

"His name is Toshinori Yagi, though he also goes by the name All Might. He was my old teacher from back home who travelled here recently. And don't underestimate him, he's a lot stronger than he looks. Stronger than me in fact." Yeah, _nobody_ other than Izuku's own party and Luna believed him on that one. Izuku just sighed and signalled for All Might to transform into his muscle form, shutting up most of the laughter that was going on.

Without much fanfare All Might placed his hand over the orb and it immediately broken, luckily the card itself was made instantly with the light show being the excess energy from the process. Now this _really_ got people's attention, especially when the card was read aloud:

**Toshinori Yagi**

**Class: N/A**

**Level: 1**

**Strength: Error!**

**Vitality: Error!**

**Intelligence: 300**

**Wisdom: 500**

**Dexterity: Error!**

**Luck: 100**

"H-Holy shit he's a god..." A random adventurer muttered only for All Might's neck to snap towards him with a small glare.

"No! None of that, I got enough of that back in Japan!" It was sadly true, a good deal of his world's population made All Might out to be some kind of deity that could do no wrong. Stain was just one of the more vocal of people.

After introductions were finished the party headed back towards the mansion in order to get their newest members settled in. Usually they would need to visit the local town hall, or similar government building for things like that... Good thing the party _was_ the local government.

"Wait, your telling me that I can keep doing hero work? Just like that, with no paperwork or sucking up to politicians?!" All Might was beyond happy upon hearing that.

"Sensei, we _are_ the politicians. We give you full authority to uphold the law within this city, you don't have to worry about anyone giving you trouble either. Our party essentially run this city and most of the people here respect us, and you by extension." Along with being a trainer for the militia they decided on their way home that All Might would be part of the local guards/police. After getting his power back the legendary hero wanted to get back in the swing of things.

"Hey All Might, how are your injuries anyway? When I was brought here none of my scars stuck around, and if they did heal you then why are you still... Well." All Might coughed a bit into his fist, thankfully without any blood.

"They did actually. My stomach and respiratory system have been restored, but that doesn't mean that their indirect effects were fixed too. 30+ years of quirk overuse and 7 more years of malnutrition from the lack of a stomach stuck around." So they fixed the unnaturally caused injuries but their natural effects remained... Well that pretty much decides what they were going to do tonight.

"This calls for a feast!" Aqua called out, beating Izuku to it and with an infinite amount more energy than he had. "In honor of Yagi-kun's arrival we'll eat till we drop! And have plenty of wine too!" All Might looked to his successor for help but Izuku just shrugged, when Aqua got like this few could stop her. It's not like he was against it either.

An hour later they were all fed and watered, enjoying each others company as All Might and Izuku told stories of their world. It was mostly All Might going through a nostalgia trip while Izuku corrected certain facts or added context with his near encyclopedic knowledge of heroes.

All in all it was a great time, everyone was in a good mood, though it was somewhat interrupted when YunYun came rushing through the door, looking panicked while holding an opened letter. "YunYun-chan what's wrong?! You look pale! Wait I recognize the seal on that letter, what did the village write?" Megumin asked in concern as YunYun approached me.

"Izuku-sama I-I! I need to have your children!" She exclaimed for all to hear.

"...EEH?!" x9

**And there we have it folks! The long awaited first chapter of Volume 2! Or Volume 5 going by the Konosuba LN's. This is going to be soo fun to write, and with season 2 of 'Somebody had to do it' coming to an end soon it means I can get to writing a brand new story!**

**It will be a Fate story, this fic was a long time coming in the community with the only things coming close to it being either short, dead, or poorly written. If it has been written well I have yet to find it. That's all I'm willing to say for now. Hope you all have a great day!**


	2. Land of the chuuni, home of the loli

**You know I had this big joke that was supposed to be here, something along the lines of updating this story twice within the same week, but I missed that window and now the joke doesn't work… Damn you procrastination! As penance for my weakness, I made this chapter a bit longer than usual! Hope you enjoy!**

**Last time on Dragon Ball-Damn it, I did it again!**

"I'm sorry what?!" Izuku asked in complete shock at what Yun Yun just asked him. Of course, she took his question literally and answered honestly.

"I said I need to have your children!" She yelled at the top of her lungs... Again. Ok, Izuku realized quickly that he was missing something here, YunYun was _not_ this forward. Izuku expected this shit from Darkness but never YunYun! 'Ok, maybe that's not fair. Darkness isn't brave enough to say it in front of the party'

Across the room, Darkness had the strangest feeling that she should be aroused. Which was strange considering what her teammate just asked of their leader in front of everyone. 'You go girl' she thought, wishing she could be in her place. Oh, the humiliation would have been unbearable!

"Give me that note!" Megumin shouted while swiping the letter from YunYun's hands. Immediately reading it at a fast pace. Izuku got curious and did the same. It was a warning saying that the village would soon be attacked by a demon army incursion that was spotted a few days earlier. Something to look into after this issue was solved.

And in the second half, it spoke of a prophecy where YunYun, the only survivor of the attack(wait but I'm here too! Megumin said but was promptly ignored) falling in love with a legendary hero that lived in the starting town of Axel for some reason. 'Ah, so that's where that came from... Wait a minute.'

"Is it just me or did the handwriting change completely?" Izuku commented which made Megumin check the bottom. '_Legend of the Crimson Magic Hero, Chapter 1, Author: Arue.' _Megumin crushed the letter the moment she read the author's name.

A round of curses that could make a Bakugo blush later and Megumin finally calmed down. Relatively speaking of course. "A demon general's going to be the _least_ of that damn Arue's problems when I get my hands on her!" Hearing the name Arue YunYun froze and started muttering curses herself, though they were barely worse than what some school children could come up with.

'Too pure, whoever wrote that needs to apologize, the poor girl looked close to tears when she said that.' Izuku thought. The fact that they were being attacked by a general was to be taken seriously though. Now that Hanz was dead and Wolbach was recruited that left only 3 generals remaining. Which meant...

"It's almost over." Izuku said aloud which got everyone's attention. "There are only 3 active generals left, if we're lucky Aqua should be able to break the barrier already. And if we get rid of the one attacking the Crimson Demon village then it would be almost guaranteed. It just feels so surreal."

Silence prevailed as the party chewed on the idea. It really was surreal. The war had been going on for generations. Over a century in fact, and now. In a little under a year, there was a good chance that it would not only be over, but _they_ would be the ones to end it!

On one hand, it felt amazing, they'd be remembered for generations to come as heroes. On the other hand... It would mean that the adventure would be over. What would happen then? "B-But I just got here." All Might whimpered, unintentionally(or perhaps not, people underestimate his people's skills) removed the tension from the room.

"Heh, let's not worry about all that. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, besides I already have a pretty good idea of what my wish is going to be!" Kazuma convinced them to drop the issue. Though Aqua did grill him about the wish being some creepy neet nonsense which got _that_ argument rolling again.

Now that Izuku thought about it, between Kazuma, himself, and now All Might, they had 3 wishes waiting for them. That brought the green paladin a new sense of security, one wish might not have been enough. But with 3? They could make sure everyone got what they wanted with that much power.

"Kazuma-kun is right, for now, we should rest and make plans to visit the village. For a number of reasons." Izuku said with a smile, the demon girls nodded furiously, both wanting vengeance for Arue's poor joke.

Eris and Aqua obviously wanted to come for the sake of finishing their quest, both were pretty excited at the thought of taking down the demon king. Plus Izuku could tell that they wanted to tease the two demon girls the entire time.

Kazuma just wanted to meet Megumin's parents. Something about future blackmail material. '*sigh, those two are constantly at each other's throats.' It was like watching two siblings that love and hate each other in equal measure. On the other hand, YunYun was the shy but kind sister that just wanted the two to get along.

'My party really is like one big dysfunctional family huh.' The thought put a smile on Izuku's face. Yeah, he wasn't giving these guys up any time soon. He'd make those wishes count.

Iris wanted to come because she was left behind last time. Plus she always wanted to visit the legendary village. Wolbach actually didn't want to come since she had bad memories of the village, barring Megumin of course. And All Might was on the fence.

On one hand, he wanted to go with his successor on this new adventure. On the other hand, he could get started with his new job as a local hero right away. It was a tough call. Darkness also wanted to stay surprisingly enough.

"With the seven of you going you have more than enough firepower to take down a general. Besides I need to stay behind and handle some of the paperwork for Toshinori-san's new position. Just remember to hurry back and maybe grab me a souvenir!" She asked, secretly dying internally from the missed opportunity of possible pain and torment from said general, as unlikely as those things were given her level.

Wiz of course needed to stay to look after her shop. Thankfully Vanir was in charge of the actual purchasing and manufacturing of material while Wiz just handled the front desk. The shop was actually making a profit for once!

With that those who were going got up to prepare their things. They would all need a good night's rest for what was to come. In more ways than one, Izuku in particular just realized that he would be meeting the parents of his sort-of girlfriend. 'We never did finalize what our little situation actually was, did we?'

Oh well, that was a problem for tomorrow's Izuku. A few hours of rest later and Izuku woke up to the pleasant surprise of Eris sleeping at his side. And judging by the noise that he was hearing the rest of the party was already awake.

Meaning that it was time for him to get up, Eris woke up at the disturbance and looked surprised for some reason. "Aww, I expected you to blush and sputter after seeing me. What happened to my nervous little hero?" Izuku chuckled at that and shot back.

"He got a harem and had this happen too many times for it to work on him anymore." He said, earning a chuckle from the goddess. After a few more minutes of poking fun at each other, the couple entered the kitchen and were met with the pleasant sight of an already cooked breakfast.

"Good morning young Midoriya! I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of making breakfast for everyone as a sign of thanks for all the help! I made a classic all American breakfast for old times sake and it looks like they all like it!" Breakfast from All Might? Yes, please!

"Who would have thought sweet syrup and savory sausage could taste so good together?!" Megumin voiced her opinion on the food happily. Enjoying the eggs, sausage, pancakes, and fresh milk on the side… A little too sugary for Izuku's tastes but it was still delicious.

"So, are we ready to head out? Yunyun should be able to teleport us into the village so we shouldn't need to pack up or anything." Izuku got a thumbs up from Yunyun who finished her breakfast quickly while heading towards the main hall.

They'd need a good deal of space to teleport so many people at once, along with a mana infusion from Kazuma. Teleporting one or two people would be fine, but with seven people going it was going to take more than Yunyun could provide alone.

With a flash of light, the party appeared right at the front gate of a relatively small town. It was a bit larger than Izuku thought it would be but still had the image of a cozy little place. One of the first things the party saw was the giant griffon statue, which according to Megumin was a real griffin that was petrified and kept around as a tourist attraction.

'Something tells me making previous enemies into attractions is a common practice here...' Izuku though with a sweatdrop. Their first stop was the village chief's home. From what the letter said the former leader might have passed away, if so then Yunyun would take her father's place... Nevermind! He was right there, waving at us while wearing the most chuuni outfit I could think of. Wow, they really are all related.

Apparently chuuni tendencies were a racial trait, now that Izuku thought about it Crimson Demons and their traits just scream genetic manipulation. There's no way something like this could come about naturally… He blamed the reincarnates, they seem to love leaving their mark in this world.

"So, you're the famous Izuku Midoriya. I gotta say I thought you'd be taller." Izuku gave him a deadpan stare. "Not to say you aren't strong, the kingdom has already made your stats public. Says it gives the army a serious morale boost knowing that you're around." Wait really? Huh, that was honestly really cool. It reminded Izuku of how All Might used to be treated.

" I assume you're here for the demon general and not just a social call?" He asked curiously.

"A little bit of both actually. I always wanted to visit the crimson demon village, considering that two of my party members and loved ones are from here made sure of that. The demon general was just a nice incentive." The man let out a deep belly laugh at that.

"So the general was incentive eh?! Keep up that attitude and you'll be more than well-liked here. Stick around for a few more minutes and you'll probabl-" Hiropo began until a loud alarm rang across the village which said:

"Demon king army alert, demon king army alert. Everyone who is free, please gather before the Griffon statue at the village entrance. We have visuals of the enemy, they number about a thousand."

A thousand huh? It shouldn't be too bad then. The village was located in an easily defendable position and everyone had high-level magic skills. This place was essentially an impenetrable fortress, even before the party came along.

Oh, how right he was. This wasn't even a battle, it was a massacre! At this point, Izuku was convinced that the demon lord's army was completely incompetent. The leader, a woman named Sylvia seemed to be the only one who could withstand the constant barrage of magical attacks, the rest of the invading force was crushed...

"Do you mind if I go out and speak to that general? I'd rather try the diplomatic route before doing anything unnecessary." Izuku asked Hiropo out of respect. The chief seemed surprised but shrugged in the end.

"Uhh, sure? I don't see why, she's just a chimera. But since she's a demon general I can see why you'd want to avoid fighting if possible. Just be careful, as you could see before she has a very high magic resistance stat." Izuku nodded and head off at full speed. Sylvia was retreating with the few survivors from the attempted invasion but at a speed that Izuku easily caught up with.

Appearing in front of them, they stopped in their tracks and got into various fighting positions. At least until one of them recognized Izuku and immediately put down his weapon. "M-Midoriya-sama! What are you doing here?! Everyone, drop down and beg for forgiveness! Quickly!" The half dozen or so enemy soldiers did just that, bowing in a dogeza position, praying for mercy. All except Sylvia who's eyebrow twitches uncontrollably.

'I didn't think my reputation with the demon king's army was _this_ bad yet!' Izuku gave a small cough to catch their attention and kept his eye on Sylvia just in case. "I just came to talk. It's obvious that your attack was a failure." The soldiers shivered while Sylvia tsk'd in annoyance.

"Regardless you're a general Sylvia-san. I can't just let you walk away without issue. I am willing to accept your surrender though." Izuku gave them his ultimatum. He didn't want to fight them outright, that would be a massacre, he'd much rather end this without violence.

"R-really! Sylvia-sama, please take up his offer! I'll follow you to the death but resisting would be futile against him!" The man that seemed to be some kind of officer begged his general. Sylvia seemed to think it over before returning Izuku's stare.

"And what would happen to us if we surrender? My soldiers might be spared and taken in as prisoners of war. But a general like me? Surely I'll be killed within the day." She asked, worry in her voice.

"Not necessarily. This isn't common knowledge, but of the 5 generals that have been defeated, only 2 have died." Izuku revealed, shocking her and the rest of her soldiers. Information on the generals was scarce, even to their own side.

"Beldia and Hanz are dead. Both attacked city's filled with innocent people, something I couldn't let happen. Wiz-chan, Wolbach-chan, and Vanir-kun are my allies and are under my protection. Things don't need to end in violence between us, though it depends on your past crimes." Izuku admitted. It all depended on their past, their present decision, and their future intentions.

The soldiers would most likely be taken in and treated well enough. Prisoners of war were treated humanely and with respect, according to international laws. Though as a noble Izuku would have a good deal of influence on their punishment since he was the one that captured them.

As for Sylvia, the situation was similar. If she was like Wiz, Vanir, or even Wolbach, who was more of a nuisance than a true threat then she'd be given a pardon for her minor crimes. However, if she was a competent general...

"Among the generals, I'm considered one of the weaker ones. However, my reputation seems mixed. I'll admit that my crimes against Belzerg are many, however, I have never engaged in wanton destruction. What does that do with my case?" She admitted and asked, Izuku's **detect lie** was silent the whole time. And to answer her question it really depended...

"If you surrender peacefully then I'll try my best to make any punishment as lenient as possible. I have a good deal of influence with the kingdom so I should be able to curb the death penalty at the very least." Izuku replied honestly. He wouldn't gain anything by lying, and it would just feel wrong if he did to someone who's already lost hope.

"May I have time to think about it?" She asked with a forlorn expression, most likely thinking that Izuku wouldn't allow it.

"Yes, but only on three conditions." The paladin's answer surprised them but he kept going. "First and foremost, you will never attack this village again. Second, you will tell me the name and last known location of another general. And finally, the time limit to answer will be two days, no more. Are these acceptable? And before you even try, I'll know if you're lying." Izuku finished with a quick glare, daring them to try.

"Y-Yes, that offer is more than generous! We'll head back to our camp and tell the others, just... Please if some rogue agents choose to attack know that it wasn't I who sent them. My men are loyal to me. Almost fanatically so, and that can become a problem on occasion." She muttered, annoyance clear in her voice.

Understandable, it's not like a few rogue soldiers would be much of a threat anyway so Izuku nodded and allowed it. "As for the second condition... We generals don't know much about each other as a rule, however, I can give you partial information on the remaining two. The first is a priest of Regina named Seresdina. All I know of her is that she's our spymaster and the only human among the generals." The information was useful if a bit lacking. Izuku accepted it and waited for the second general.

"Then there is the king's daughter... Truthfully I don't know her name, I doubt any of the generals do, she's rather secretive. Though there is a rumor that she's the strongest among us. Even more so than Vanir, however, I've never seen her fight. She's also a skilled strategist, though tactics seem to be her strong suit." The demon king had a daughter? Interesting. If she really was the strongest as well as a tactician then it's a good thing we left her for last, there's no telling what the other generals could do if they were lead by someone competent...

"That will do. You can leave now but remember, you have two days to come to a decision. If you don't return, I will be forced to raid your fortress on the third, I hope you make the right choice." Izuku gave them a soft smile before heading back to the village, leaving a nervous, yet relieved enemy behind.

**Back at the village**

Upon reaching the village Izuku noticed Hiropo giving him a questioning look. He stopped and explained what happened to him and the chief let out another laugh at what his guest just did. "Not bad kid! Not bad at all! You'll definitely get along with everyone here. Speaking of which your party headed out to visit little Megumin-chan's parents. Their house is in that direction if you were wondering." After thanking the chief for pointing him in the right way Izuku headed towards Megumin's home, which was a bit smaller than he imagined.

After knocking at the door and waiting for a few seconds it opened letting Izuku see a miniature Megumin staring back at him with stars in her eyes. 'Please don't tell me I have another fan... At least this one is just a little girl, I won't have to worry about being embarrassed _too_ much.'

"Dad! Sis' rich boyfriend is finally here!" ...Nevermind, Izuku forgot that he wasn't allowed to hope. Now he has to meet his girlfriend's parents. Oh god, the father, Hyoizaburo was wearing a train engineer's hat and was glaring at him. And Yuiyui, Megumin's mother, was staring at him with stars in her eyes as well...D-did she just lick her lips?!

**Oh boy. Time to meet the future in-laws. Though if you'd read the LN's then you know what they're really like, especially when they find out about Izuku's exploits. That scene with Sylvia was a bit on the spot I admit, but honestly, I couldn't think of a good reason why Izuku **_**wouldn't**_** try to talk them down diplomatically.**

**It's not like him to just rely on brute force and annihilate an enemy that had no hope of winning, so I gave Sylvia two days to think about it. And as a consequence, Izuku got two days to meet the Robinso- I mean the village. Oh well, it should all turn out fine. Till next time everyone!**


	3. Meeting the family and a challenge

**I really missed the konosuba story. The crimson demons are a pretty good motivation to keep writing, something about a village full of chuuni mages, half of which are waifu bait calls to me.**

**P.S: The following message is addressed to SilentX115 who read my 'reading' fic. And to my other readers to a lesser extent. I respond to reviews through the PM feature, the mentioned reader had his PM's disabled so I couldn't respond to his question in the usual way. **

**I'll do it here on the off chance that he reads all of my fics and not just the 'reading' one. I wrote the plot for ch 36 myself, If I ever do a multiverse chapter and 'dont' credit anyone, it either means that it was a self made work, or I just plain forgot.**

"Watch closely. The mug I placed upside down on the low table will move around like so!" Aqua performed her usual party tricks to the captivated audience of Komekko and Iris who was acting her age for once.

Good for them, I was busy being stared at by Megumin's parents who both had hungry looks in their eyes. Literally. Hyoizaburaoo gave a dry cough to catch my attention which I freely gave, rubbing my head sheepishly in apology for not paying attention.

"… Thanks for taking care of my daughter. I express my sincere gratitude for that." Hyoizaburoo said as he lightly bowed to me. Besides him was a beautiful lady who resembles Megumin, with a head of black hair and slight wrinkles on the corner of her lips and eyes.

"It's obvious that you've been a good influence on her. The daughter I know would have shot off an explosion at the invading soldiers without hesitation, instead she just sat back calmly. I almost couldn't believe my eyes!" Yuiyui praised, looking genuinely shocked. I'll admit Megumin was pretty bad at the beginning but she wasn't _that_ bad! Right?

"… Well then. What is your relationship with my daughter?" Hyoizaburoo asked, though his tone gave away that he already had suspicions.

"She's my teammate, one of my best friends, and my girlfriend." I answer honestly, which to my surprise brought tears to the grown man's eyes.

"It finally happened.. MY LITTLE GIRL HAS FINALLY SNAGGED A RICH HUSBAND!" He yelled to the heavens, slamming his fists on the table, cracks forming immediately. "My dear, hurry! Serve him our best tea!"

...Eh?!

"Hubbyyyyy! Stop! Don't hit and damage the table! Our finance is really tight this month!" Yuiyui begged, trying to calm her husband down before he causes any more damage. Wait their finances are low? "Besides you can't jump to conclusions like that! It might scare him away! Besides, we only have one type of tea.."

A-Are things really that bad? Oh wait! I forgot to bring them a gift for letting us stay here! "Ah my apologies I completely forgot to bring a gift to thank you for the hospitality! Allow me." I start by placing my hands on the wooden table and fixing any cracks that formed from earlier with transmutation. Afterwards I grabbed an arrow from my pack, transmuting it into pure gold before holding it up to the two wide eyed parents.

Hyoizaburoo grabbed the arrow from my hand and applied a bit of pressure, the soft, pure gold molded itself easily into his hands causing his jaw to drop. "T-This is pure gold! OUR DAUGHTER'S HUSBAND JUST TURNED WOOD INTO GOLD!" He screamed to the heavens before tackling and lifting me over his head, swinging me around in a bone breaking hug.

'Ok bone breaking might be a bit of an exaggeration. *sigh, why did I think anything related to Megumin was going to be easy?' After another few minutes of being swung around like a flail, and several more of Hyoizaburoo apologizing profusely we came to the topic of dinner. Another mistake of mine, I should have known that it would be difficult to provide for so many people on such short notice!

"Again I'm very sorry! I'm usually a lot more organized than this.. Yunyun-chan, can you teleport us to the mansion? I'd like to pick up some food for everyone." The cry of 'mansion!' was ignored as Yunyun grabbed onto me and teleported us without complaint.

Upon reaching the mansion we noticed the peculiar sight of All Might, Senna, and Darkness doing paperwork while crying from the sheer amount. I gave them a quick solute and ran away to live another day, not wanting to risk being caught up in any of that.

"Any ideas for what to bring?" I asked Yunyun who was already collecting an assortment of various seafood along with some spicy herbs and other spices.

"Crimson demons have a strong preference for spicy food. Fish will do nicely with that, too bad we don't have any lemon." She explained catching my surprise. Even more evidence that the race wasn't natural, then again it could just be a chuuni thing about withstanding the pain.

"Don't worry about the lemon, the chemical formula for citric acid is easy enough to replicate, I'll just turn some dust into crystals and sprinkle it on the food while cooking." Not quite understanding what I said but going with it anyway she finished packing the food while I went and grabbed some wine. Aqua would kill, revive, then kill me again if I didn't.

With that done I decided to grab the stove and a spare electric generator to bring with us. Megumin's house didn't seem big enough to cook all this food in so we teleported outside the village gates then hauled what we brought on my back.

By the time we reached the outside of Megumin's house we heard the booming voice of Hyoizaburoo screaming: "FOOD! So much food! Tonight we eat like gods!" A boisterous approval of Aqua follows soon after. I did the only thing I could do. Shake my head and get to cooking before they got hungry..Hungrier.

The meal I prepared was nothing special, at least compared to what we usually had at home but with the limited tools available it was the best I could do. The main dish was a simple grilled with a nice coating of butter and citric acid crystals on top.

Mixed vegetables including cabbage, seaweed, and fresh cucumber were served on the side and to top everything off the fish were cooked separately. Each covered in a progressively hotter coating of hot sauce, that I created along with a few servings of plain fish for those that didn't like spicy food.

Though I must admit, creating hot sauce was surprisingly complicated. The basic formula for capsaicin was simple enough, but all of the other ingredients that gave the condiment it's taste had to be accounted for as well. It made good practice for my transmute skill.

Aqua provided us with fresh water along with a generous helping of salt water to make salt with. She got an extra bottle of wine and a head pat for that one. Though I must say I do feel kind of bad for adding the hotter varieties of hot sauce on some of the fish. This world wasn't exactly the most advanced when it comes to spicy food so most people probably had no experience with 5 million+ scoville hot sauce… Oh well, Yunyun asked for it.

"Foods ready! Eat up everyone, there's plenty to go around." I called out, the crimson family and my party walked out of the small home to the sight of veritable feast waiting for them. At least compared to what the crimson family was used to.

"A-Amazing.. Wait, what's that smell? It's so..Strong.." I explained that the smell came from the fish furthest to the right. And that they were covered in a powerful sauce from my homeland. I warned them that it was thousands of times hotter than the usual spices used on the fish in the middle.

Of course, being the prideful people that they were Hyoizaburo immediately tried to eat the hottest one without any preparation whatsoever. The screams were heard throughout the village and rumor has it that even the enemy fort nearby heard the horrific noise, further cementing the need to surrender.

Even more so when Megumin took the screams as a challenge and ate the second hottest piece. The only difference it made was the pitch of the screams, which I noted caused an early migration of the local birds.. I should probably help them with that. They already tried to use milk to quench the burning but that wouldn't do much to that level of capsaicin.

"Here take these." I handed them some capsaicin neutralizing tablets, they were fairly complicated to make but not much more than the spices they were meant to negate. I really shouldn't have been surprised when they denied the medicine.

"NO! We crimson demons have our pride damn it! We shall endure this torture and become stronger for it!" ...Well that was what the father said but Megumin was looking at me with barely contained desperation in her eyes. I just shake my head and toss a pill to her while the others weren't looking.

The earlier screams also happened to summon the rest of the crimson demons, each looking hungrier than the last when they saw the small feast we had prepared. And if the looks they were giving Hyoizaburoo are anything to go by, they were ready to test their own tolerance for the sake of pride.

There were no survivors…

Looks like I was right, none of the villagers could truly handle the stronger sauces. Though to be fair they were literally the spiciest things in the world, this one or my own. Even I could barely handle the ghost pepper sauce, mostly due to Kacchan's influence. You can't be friends with the guy without gaining at least a decent tolerance to spicy food. 'I can't believe I'm saying this but I kinda miss him.'

"Can I have one?" Komekko's innocent voice asked tearing me away from my thoughts. She was staring at some of the spicier foods. A part of me wanted to say no and spare her the pain, but the other, much stronger part was telling me that saying no would cause her to cry which was a thousand times worse. In the end I relented, worst comes to worst I'll hand her some of the medicine.

None of it was necessary though as the pint sized girl downed the whole thing in one bite without so much as a whimper. "Mmm, So good! Thank you Izuku-nii-sama!" Silence reigned for a bit before the girl's fallen father muttered out. "That's my girl."

From that moment on Komekko gained a decent amount of respect from the rest of the village, little did they know this little girl was going to rule them all in time...It was just a matter of time.

After everyone recovered from the inferno that they ingested I was introduced to the rest of the villagers. Including a certain writer who owed us an apology. She was a slippery one, but with my help Megumin, Yunyun and I managed to corner her. Usually a prideful crimson demon wouldn't apologize but this time we had leverage. She was the only one who wasn't offered the anti-capsaicin pills.

"You can end the burning feeling at any time Arue-san. Just apologize to these two for that story you wrote." I told her in a calm voice as she was panting from the heat. She looked willing but was confused about something.

"I-I'm sorry! B-but, why is Megumin-san mad? I can understand Yunyun-chan being angry, but why her?" After she apologized I handed her the tablet and let Megumin explain her anger. I had a pretty good idea as to why.

"There are two reasons actually. First I resent the fact that _only _Yunyun survived the destruction of the village even though I LEFT MONTHS AGO!" Ok, Arue flinched from that one, looking genuinely sorry for forgetting her.

"But above all that, Yunyun-chan isn't the only one who's dating a hero!" She announced before slamming her lips on my own, shocking both Arue and Yunyun the latter of which looked equally happy and jealous for her first friend/rival. Eventually the jealousy won over and she came in closer, hugging my other side. 'Oh boy.. I have mixed feelings about this..' These kinds of situations could flip flop easily.

"W-wait! You're telling me that what I wrote was true!" Her face went from shock to complete elation when she realized that her chuunibyou tendencies were spot on for once. Before the situation could devolve any further though, three more crimson demon girls showed up.

"Wait wait wait! Yunyun-chan and little Megumin-chan have a boyfriend before me?!" The girl with twin tails, Funifura if I remembered correctly, exclaimed while pointing her finger at all of us. Her friend, Dodonko I think it was, stood there equally shocked but was staring at Arue instead, probably shocked that one of her friends stories actually _did_ come true, if only partially.

Finally there was Nerimaki, a kind but nervous girl that sold us some more liquor for the impromptu party that our dinner turned into. She just stared at me with barely contained curiosity while trying to stay at the back, not wanting too much attention.

Apparently Funifura has had enough and demanded to duel her former classmates for the right to be my girlfriend…'Don't I get a say in this?' Apparently not since Megumin immediately accepted on the condition that **I** would be the one to fight them on the girl's behalf.

*Sigh, all I wanted to do today was to help out the town, meet Megumin and Yunyun's family, and have a nice dinner.. I guess I did get what I wanted but the world needed to balance out my good fortune with some chaos. 'Eris was right, never a dull moment for the lucky.'

**No rest for the lucky indeed little green. This one took me a good while to write and if it were up to me I'd have kept going, but I do like to keep my chapters fairly short while compensating with faster uploads so it will have to do. **

**Next time we'll have the legendary duel between the crimson Demon Village's strongest students and the legendary hero of Belzerg! A battle that shall be spoken of in whispers and quiet chuckles for decades to come!**


	4. Expanding horizons

**Chapter 4 already, something tells me that this story is going to be finished in less than two months, just like Vol 1. Don't worry though, I fully intend to wrap it up completely this time, while leaving plenty of material around for possible sequels of course! That's just good business sense, the non-existent profits will be through the roof I tell ya!**

There are some things in life that are just not fair.

"**Light of Saber!**" A rather large, quick, but also telegraphed attack headed towards me. It was dodged with shocking ease. I had no time to appreciate the light show though since **Freeze Bind** was heading my way.

Entering a knife fight with a gun for example. Or crushing a small business with the might of a huge corporation.

With my already high constitution stat along with my **Blessing of Constitution** I barely felt a chill. The status debuffs associated with the spell were either ignored or cleansed instantly using **cleanse magic**. Seeing this my opponents decided to go all out instead of whitteling me down with debuffs.

"**Inferno!**""**Tornado!**" "**Earthquake!**" A huge mass of flame was spawned around me, which was then accelerated and fueled by the winds of the tornado spell. Dealing with a fire tornado _and_ an earthquake at once was a bit much, especially so close to the village so I decided to end our match right there.

"**Detroit Smash!**" I slammed the ground at full force, halting the earthquake while also displacing the tornado that burned around me. When I noticed that no more spells were heading my way I turned towards the girls that challenged me were pooling their mana together for a final large spell, hoping to overpower me.

But in this world, the epitome of unfairness is fighting Izuku Midoriya as a mage?

I simply pointed my hand towards them and activated **Magic Canceller.** Upon noticing that their spell failed, their shoulders dropped along with their legs. Too tired to remain standing. "I guess that's it then. Are you four satisfied now?" I asked the mages on the ground. The only response I got were a few coughs and calls of 'hax'

"What did you think was going to happen? I have like.. 50 levels over you? And a build designed to deal with multiple opponents quickly, this was only ever going to end one way." I guess the chuuni attitude made them forget that.

"Besides I never agreed to the terms of the fight. I'm going to have words with Megumin-chan when this is over. Anyway, I should get going, I have things to speak about with Hyoizaburoo-san and Hiropo-san." Before walking away I decided to help them out a bit.

"W-wait, you're just going to leave? Don't we owe you anything for winning?" Funifura asked from her place on the ground, nervous over owing a debt to a noble, even a kind and down to earth one like myself.

"Hmm.. Maybe, I'll ask you both for a favor tomorrow, finish that and I'll call it even." They agreed easily enough, it was too easy, really they shouldn't agree to something like that without setting ground rules. Though with the look Arue gave me I think she was expecting something like that all along. 'She's going to be dissapointed..'

Taking out a few mana potions from my adventurer's bag I handed it to them. "Here, take these, they should get you back on your feet. It won't restore your stamina though so be careful." And with that I walked towards Hiropo's home where we along with Megumin's parents were going to discuss how things will go from here.

I always knew that Megumin's parents were impoverished, I just never thought it was _this_ bad. I needed answers, no matter what happens I refuse to let them stay like that, especially Komekko, a kind child like that doesn't deserve to live in poverty.

The mentioned people were waiting for him at the dinner table, idly chatting with each others before they noticed my arrival. "Izuku-kun, you asked to speak with us. Is there anything you need?" Hiropo asked, taking the situation seriously as the village leader.

"Yeah, actually there are multiple things I want to talk about. First of all I'd like to say that as one of the active governors of Axel I want to sponsor the crimson demon village." Hiropo's eyes sparkled at that, from what I've been able to gather no noble had the courage to do it, mostly due to the village's infamy with self destructive behavior.

"Essentially I'd like to fund several projects within the village. An expansion of the school's curriculum, improvements to alchemical reagent cultivation, and If I get approval from back home, we might be able to get the village its own branch of the adventurers' guild. That way anyone who wants to be an adventurer wouldn't need to leave the village to do so." Hiropo was vibrating in his seat as I listed what I wanted to do.

"A-And you would fund all of this yourself Izuku-kun?! And what new curriculum would we add? This all sounds great but I need details lad!" Of course, nobody would just agree to something so vague, but first I'd like to take care of the easier issue.

"Before that there are a few questions I'd like to ask, along with a favor." I began, keeping my voice calm. "From what I've heard, Hyoizaburoo-san is a magic item craftsman, though for whatever reason his items always have defects to them that make them difficult or impossible to use effectively." The more I spoke the whiter Hyoizaburoo became, while Yuiyui grew smug.

'I guess she was aware of this for a while.' I sweatdrop at the obvious body language. "Needless to say I don't like the fact that one of my party's family is in a constant state of poverty, as such I'd like to help you with your business." Seeing Hyoizaburoo's reluctance I added a second option.

"Alternatively I could offer your family a home at our mansion, it would allow you to focus more on your craft without worrying about your financial security, I feel bad letting young Komekko-chan go hungry like she was when we met. I'd be more than happy to provide support for Megumin's family so don't think that you'd be a burden." With that Yuiyui was in on the idea, Hyoizaburoo was still unsure so I tried to compromise with him.

"Another option is that you can move your business to Axel and sell to the adventurers directly. One of my friends owns a magic shop in the city that's already sponsored by us, if you make a joint business venture with her then we could provide funding along with a new, larger base of operations. How does that sound?" The change came rather quickly. The man's combined care for his daughter and want for profit overruled his demon pride.

"I'm in! Wait, no. Is this business partner strong? My pride as a crimson demon will not allow me to work with someone who can't handle themselves!" From the exasperated face Yuiyui was making this was usually a deal breaker. Normal shopkeepers couldn't stand up to an archwizard after all, though this was me we're talking about. I don't have any _normal_ friends...Depressing thought aside.

"How does a legendary archwizard lich, master ice magic caster, and former demon general sound?" By there dropped jaws and Hyoizaburoo's pale face I think I just sealed the deal. "I have a habit of meeting and befriending unreasonably powerful people." I explained, though with the company I keep I don't think it was necessary.

"R-right, now that we've settled that..What kind of revisions were you thinking of for the school's curriculum?" A smirk came to my face at that question. The kids were going to love this! Oh who am I kidding, I'm in the crimson demon village, _everyone_ is going to love this.

**Timeskip, next day**

"Hello everyone, my name is Izuku Midoriya and today we'll be doing a little test run of what your future curriculum may look like." I introduced myself to a class full of crimson demon children, though their ages varied from Komekko's to some who were a few years older than Megumin. Speaking of which-

"You heard the man! Get up and head to the training fields outside, we'll be giving you brats a demonstration of what you could achieve if you follow our lead!" The former student before I lightly smacked her over the head before she could anger them further.

"Be nice Megumin-chan. *cough, as my party member said, we will be giving a demonstration of what to expect in the coming months, along with a quick lesson to see how well you respond to it. But before any of that I have a question for all of you." I paused for dramatic effect, the class calmed down giving me their full attention.

"How many of you would like to be heroes?" That question seemed to rile everyone up with excitement, my reputation making it more than a mere question. Taking that as my answer I gave them a small smile and walked off towards the training area, the medium sized troup of demons following me close behind.

Waiting for us at the field were the girls from yesterday, and my own party, both of which agreed to help with my demonstration. They weren't very happy about it though, something about 'getting their ass kicked in front of their former classmates' To quote the girls… Oh well they owed me a favor after that 'fight' yesterday.

"Before we begin let me make myself clear. If any of you have questions while we go on, feel free to ask them. There are no stupid questions, you're all here to learn and I doubt you can do that if you can't ask questions." Nods were given, they were too excited to answer properly, waiting for me to begin the lesson.

With a sigh I started "Let's begin with a quick question. Who here knows what determines the power of a spell?" My question seemed to confuse them but one of the older students answered "Magical Power", though her tone was nervous, expecting it to be a trick question.

I shake my head, it was a popular answer but not entirely true. "Not quite. You see, magical power, or mana as it's commonly known, is simply a fuel. And similar to fire fuel is just one part of the whole." I walk towards a nearby stone and pick it up.

"The main factor behind spells' power is knowledge. Specifically knowledge of the processes that the users' magic is trying to replicate. As a general rule, any effect created via magic can be replicated with enough time, resources, and knowledge with mundane methods." Seeing that some of the younger students were lost I gave a demonstration.

"As an example: a fireball spell is rather basic in the way it works. You use mana to heat up the air and cause a combustion. You can achieve roughly the same effect using a piece of paper, some alcohol, and some flint."

As I said that I turned a small patch of grass into paper, transmuted small pieces of it into alcohol, and finally used a small bit of One for All to light it on fire. The students were mesmerized by the 'silent casting' and seemed to understand what I meant a bit better.

"If you're wondering what I just did, it's a special spell called **transmute**. It allows me to transform one substance into another, so long as I have an understanding of both substances and the difference between them. I can also transform the shapes of these substances but limited to the original amount of said substance." Their collective eyes flashed red at how I described it, their mutually high INT stats thinking over the implications of such a spell.

"And no, I will not be teaching anyone this spell. At least not anytime soon. It is extremely dangerous to anyone who doesn't know exactly what they're doing. If used to it's true potential it's destructive power could make the Explosion spell seem like a child's firecracker…"

The severity in my voice prevented anyone from questioning it. Explosion was already the strongest spell known to most humans, if the country's strongest hero said that he had something much stronger than they would believe it, if anything my reputation with the students just skyrocketed from my claims.

"*cough, anyway back to the lesson. To start with I should explain what I meant by having knowledge of substances and their components. After that we'll let you spar with either the graduates, or members of my own party to see if any progress comes of it. Strap in students! Today you'll all be learning the basics behind atomic theory!" I yelled, with a bit too much zeal in my voice.

A collective shiver ran through the class of crimson demons. They had no idea what they just walked into, and if the phantom pains they felt on their wrists were anything to go by, it was going to involve a level of paperwork that would make professional politicians weep.

**So.. Izuku just took his first big step into politics. And his first steps into crushing children's spirits via opening their horizons to scientific knowledge, and consequently magical knowledge.**


	5. Mistakes, A new Ally and festival ideas!

**I have returned from my week-ish long excursion. Spent plenty of time with family, ate tons of food, and regretted every moment of it! I'm an introvert at heart and I hate over-eating for the most part so thanksgiving in general is basically the opposite of what I consider a good time.**

**Oh well, now I'm back in my element so no need to delay any longer, let's see how our favorite green hero is doing!**

About an hour after starting our classes on atomic theory and later chemical science I thought it would be prudent to lay down some ground rules for self study. They went as such:

First rule of Izuku's training, Don't talk about Izuku's training!(Iris insisted on the grounds of national security)

Second rule of Izuku's training, never split the atom!

Third rule of Izuku's training, no transfiguration of precious metals(Izuku insisted on this one, knowing the dangers of inflation)

Fourth rule of Izuku's training, when in doubt, teleport to Axel and ask either Izuku or Eris(yes **that** Eris) whether something is a good idea.

Fifth rule of Izuku's training, Don't mess with gravity.

Sixth rule of Izuku's training, when working with gaseous substances always wear gas masks(details on how to make them on page 3)

Seventh rule of Izuku's training, don't mess with time(punishable by magical neutering(Yes we can do that)

Eighth rule of Izuku's training, **DO NOT**. Under **ANY** circumstances mess with subatomic particles.(Punishable by death(yes we're serious)) A

Ninth rule of Izuku's training, necromancy is generally frowned upon unless used for healing arts, or for interrogation(Approved by Aqua and Eris!(Izuku has second thoughts))

Tenth rule of Izuku's training, If by some miracle you manage to create an artificially intelligent being, they shall be treated as truly human by law(Approved by Princess Iris and local lord Izuku Midoriya)

Some of these might have seemed a bit harsh but the fact that they thought that proved how little they knew of the true dangers behind advanced magic. Nuclear explosions aren't even in the top 20 as far as dangerous magical accidents go.

As far as the negotiations with Hiropo went, he basically agreed with most of our suggestions. The class taught by myself and my party had already shown a remarkable improvement in their mana efficiency if nothing else.

Knowing the process behind how their magic works cut the costs by providing knowledge in place of imagination, equivalent exchange was still in effect though so there were limits to how efficient certain spells could be.

As for my role in it I would be tasked with visiting the village twice a week(on the weekends) to slowly teach the staff the very same curriculum that their students would learn later, along with that I would provide some optional(though everyone attended) lessons for those that wanted them.

Additionally a small stipend will be given to the village from my own finances in order to smooth out the transition as well as provide the necessary funds for certain reforms that I suggested in the agricultural and alchemical fields(The death rates for crimson demon farmers were too high to be sustainable, though they did make good battle mages)

All it cost me was about 20 million eris a year. Or about 1% of the money we made from Kazuma's merchandize, oh the wonders of selling modern appliances to a world stuck in the middle ages.

Oh and I was given minor legislative authority over the village, mostly because of the dangers inherent in introducing powerful magic to a notoriously reckless, and powerful group. Iris thought it was for the best and Hiropo begrudgingly agreed so long as any laws I made were related to safety and nothing more.(Hence Izuku's 10 commandments(I didn't come up with that name, nor did I approve of it!))

We also planned to involve the adventurer's guild but I was given that responsibility for when I got back to Axel(Not for any real reason, Hiropo was just lazy). After all the bureaucratic nonsense was finished I simply relaxed and waited for Sylvia's response, I didn't have to wait long.

She came alone, not wanting to cause some kind of misunderstanding, thankfully we also recieved an update from the king himself on the what I could gather, Iris spoke to her father and he greenlit the idea of me taking the general, and any other enemy of the state, under my wing so long as I kept them in line.

She was loyal enough, not really hating the idea of working for me so long as her soldiers were spared, I kept them around as Sylvia's personal force which kept her I wish she would stop bowing to me whenever I address her.

"Sylvia-san please, I'm your boss, not a king, you don't have to act like that around me." She gave me strange looks at that. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I'm too used to having rumors spread about me so I wanted to nip this in the bud while I still could.

"W-well, I-it's just that you show all the signs. You came out of nowhere and immediately asserted yourself as one of the strongest adventurers in the world, along with having two women of considerable power and influence on your side." Oh gods please no..

"Then you single handedly defeated the previous strongest adventurer, recruited people that were previously considered mediocre, unconventional, or just plain useless, and turned them into elite level adventurers practically overnight." Please stop, people are starting to stare.

"After that you planned out and perfectly executed a plan to assassinate a demon general, earning the trust, admiration, and later complete loyalty of the entire city. Not to mention how you became a noble within weeks of arriving in the country." I knew that stupid lie was gonna come back to bite me.

"And to top it all off you even crushed a natural disaster class existence, saving the city you lived in and further cementing your roll as a true leader." I blame Asobi, that asshole had it out for me ever since he kidnapped me last month!

"You then somehow earned the trust of the king of Belzerg himself along with his daughter's hand in marriage" WHAT?! "And soon after that it was revealed to us that two of your companions were goddesses of all things!" ...Demon army spies are good, that information isn't exactly easy to come by.

"Not to mention the third goddess you recruited after that debacle in Alcanretia where you killed yet another demon general which just so happened to coincide with the disappearance of yet another general." Her tone became playful for that one, I guess it was too much of a coincidence that only Hanz' death was reported while Wolbach's hold over the barrier also disappeared.

"And now you've effectively taken over the legendary crimson demon village, it's economy, and even parts of its education in a way that would make them even more powerful than before. I dare say that you're one of, if not **the **most dangerous people in this world." I've heard enough.

"No, no, stop! That's enough! I know it looks bad but this is all one big misunderstanding I swear!" Aaand I just realized how suspicious that sounded.. There was no getting out of this was there?

"Of course Izuku-sama, my apologies I spoke out of turn." *Sigh, at least the crimson demons were used to this kind of plot twist bs and barely gave us a second look. With any luck we can bury this rumor and pass it off as another crimson demon tall tale.

"A-anyway, now that we've established that, I should probably explain your new duties. My party, being what it is, usually acts independently as adventurers, though we are partially connected with the Belzerg military due to my status as a noble." Sylvia nodded, understanding so far, and probably twisting it into yet another reason that I'm some kind of future demon lord.

"Due to this you are to be given the military rank of Lieutenant Colonel, with your remaining soldiers as your subordinates. I will be your commanding officer and direct superior. Essentially my orders are law, and I'm the only one that can do so, barring the royal family." I made sure that the nobility couldn't abuse their powers for this, the greedier or more ambitious ones might try to go for a power grab.

"I'll leave the division of ranks for your men up to you, just make sure to keep them on a tight leash, my protection doesn't extend to them, unless they were acting on your direct orders." I explained, making sure to hammer in the fact that while I had a good deal of influence, it could only go so far, it wasn't an excuse for her men to do whatever they liked.

"Beyond that there's not much else. The fort you've made will act as a barracks while the crimson demon village, along with the nearby city of Alcanretia will provide basic food, clothing and other necessities, all funded by myself." Aqua even managed to get us a nice discount with the city's merchants!

"Now if you don't mind I need to speak to Iris-chan about a certain marriage proposal that apparently exists!" I gained a dangerous glint in my eye, king or not Iris' father had a lot of explaining to do..

**5 minutes later with Iris**

"Yeah I guessed as much, though I would have preferred if daddy didn't do this without our consent. Not that I oppose his decision, do you Izuku-kun?" Iris asked with a hint of concern in her voice. Honestly I wasn't against the idea either, Iris was a great person but I agreed with her on the lack of choice on the matter.

"Of course not, it's not like this is anything new honestly. You've been a wonderful friend so far, and I'm sure we'll become even closer as the years go on, but.. It's not just _my_ decision to make. I haven't been single for months, the other girls should have a say in it, not that I think they would deny you."

The other girls loved Iris. Darkness quickly started treating her like another little sister, even though she was from a higher social class, being a member of our party puts everyone on equal ground.

Aqua and Kazuma were similar, bringing Iris along for their general mischief. Wiz hasn't known Iris long enough to form an opinion but they get along well enough, the same goes for Wolbach. Yunyun positively adores Iris, finding a friend and kind sister in her, while Megumin had developed quite the rivalry with her.

This was mostly due because Iris had thrown herself into her training, quickly rising 20 levels in such a short period of time in order to catch up with the archwizard who was her own age. Megumin's pride, while tempered by practicality, would not allow this to happen without a fight and upped her own training since then.

Eris was in the same boat as Darkness but without the class struggle, she just treated Iris as a younger sister/third voice of reason in the party. Which was sorely needed, I might add, Eris and I could only do so much before our party's antics got out of hand, though they've gotten better over the years.(There have certainly been no succubi incidents since the last time, and Megumin hasn't blown up someone's home in months! Progress!)

Of course this wasn't going to happen for a long while. Iris, along with Megumin and YunYun were too young to marry, and the girls had agreed to wait so that everyone had a fair and equal chance to be with me. Hence why we would wait until the youngest members' come of age before continuing with the relationship.

The age difference wasn't much of a problem though. The girls were only two years younger or older than me at worst, not much of a difference, even back in my old world. All things considered, things were going well for us.

With our business finished our party was ready to head back to Axel, I needed to speak with Luna and Darkness over the deals made with the crimson demon village. Besides I wanted to hang out with All Might for a bit, it was such a shame that we had to leave so soon after he arrived.

Maybe we could do something for the upcoming Eris festival? This years' festival was going to be particularly extravagant at that, at least in Axel. After all it's not every year where the goddess that you're celebrating actually _lives_ in your city, along with two other goddesses and several other of the country's legendary heroes.

As the local co-governor I, and by extension my party, were responsible for funding the festival along with organizing it with the help of the adventurer's guild and the locals. Maybe a sparring match between myself and All Might?

And I'm sure Aqua would love to play her usual party tricks for such a large audience! Kazuma and Eris could provide their own form of entertainment with their thief skills, maybe sleight of hand magic tricks? The possibilities were vast when it came to our party's entertainment skills.

Hmm, what's something that the people of this world have likely never seen? Maybe something from Earth? Something flashy, exciting, and unique…***Boom **Megumin's daily explosion magic practice shot rose up, causing the sky to temporarily go orange, then it hit me!

A stray rock launched from the explosion crashed into the side of my skull, giving me a splitting headache for the next few minutes. After getting some painkillers(*cough healing *cough) from Aqua an _idea_ hit me. "Megumin is gonna love our latest 'invention'!" Various chemicals were going through my head as my idea for the festival flourished, it was going to be one to remember!

**Now technically Izuku's little idea for the Eris(and Aqua) festival already exists, it's not exactly the same as what they had back on Earth. Hopefully the people will like it well enough, and if not, I'm sure the brutal slaughte- *Cough, I mean 'friendly spar' Izuku is gonna have with All Might will catch their attention!**


	6. Preparations

**Here we go, the crimson demon arc started and ended rather peacefully thanks to the unfair power our favorite green hero is packing. Thankfully there is some high level action to come for the battle junkies out there so don't worry.**

Our party, with the addition of Megumin's family and Hiropo decided that we were ready to head to Axel, temporarily in Hiropo's case, he just needed to finalize some of the deals we spoke about at the village. Our welcoming party was...Unexpected but not unappreciated. Apparently the news of me subjugating another demon general spread quickly.

Needless to say the chief and Megumin's family loved it. Especially Komekko who was given food on the house, instantly winning her over and earning her the title of 'Axel's #1 Stomach' Out-eating multiple fully grown adults with ease!

'I should be worried about that. I really should, but it's honestly one of the lesser weird things going on in my life so I'll let it slide.' Not like they were hurting for money, feeding the equivalent of a small army wouldn't be so bad.

For now Megumin's parents and myself were heading to Wiz's shop. Both to start the business partnership and for me to pick up some materials for the festival. When we reached the shop Hyoizaburoo tensed up, I guess he noticed Wiz' magical energy. Pretty impressive considering how much she keeps it contained...Either that or Vanir was pranking me.

We entered the shop just in time for it to explode in my face. Luckily I was in front when it happened so the others didn't get hurt, and all I got was some burnt clothing. As expected Wiz was face down on the floor, covered in ash and unconscious…

"What did she do this time Vanir-san?" As he explained his part the crimson demons just stared in confusion, not expecting two people, much less that one of them would be a true devil of all things. The explosion to the face was taken in stride though, that was at least a fairly common thing in the world of magic...At least when it came to Hyoizaburoo.

"And so you see that blasted collar was nothing but trouble, in fact it nearly killed a customer if it weren't for my timely interruption! I had to discipline the debt magnet for such a mistake!" Damn it Wiz.. I can't even argue against this, it really was such a stupid item to keep around in the open.

"Good work Vanir-san. If you don't mind I'll take Wiz-chan to get healed. Ah! Where are my manners? These two are our guests and future business partners." I introduced the two to the demon who's face lit up at the thought of future profit.

"Hyoizaburoo-san is a magic item craftsman who was coming under hard times so I decided to lend a hand, I'll leave you two alone to talk business. Yuiyui-san, would you like to stay? Or would you prefer to join me and get yourselves settled at the mansion?" At the mention of a mansion she abandoned her husband to the demon lord in an instant. The last thing they heard before the door closed behind them was Vanir's maniacal laughter.

"W-Will he be ok?" Yuiyui asked soon after we left, a small shred of guilt in her voice. It was microscopic though, she may or may not have held a small grudge against her husband's debt creating business. Maybe.. Yes.

"Don't worry about it, for a duke of Hell Vanir-san is quite nice. No, that's a lie, it's more accurate to say that he seeks profit and suffering above all else. Cooperation and business just happens to be the quickest and most sustainable way for him to gain both." He wasn't a good person, the opposite was true in fact. But he was a smart person, which made him reasonable.

It took us a few minutes to reach the mansion, time that Yuiyui used to enjoy the scenery of her new home, since we lived a forested area it was rather nice. As we got close to the mansion I saw a familiar face in the distance. Or more accurately a familiar hairstyle.

"All Might-sensei!" I called out to him, he and the shorter woman next to him looked up when they heard me. 'Wait. Wasn't she that waitress that I hired to fill in for Luna?" The last time I saw her I didn't catch her name, hell I was barely paying attention to her appearance from how ready I was to go on vacation.

Giving her a once over I noticed that she was attractive in a 'girl next door' kind of way. Though with the company I keep my standards might have been unfairly high. She had shorti-ish brown hair that framed her face nicely and sharp. slightly dark-green eyes. And with the way their hands were moving I had a decent idea what was going on.

"I leave for two days and you get yourself a girlfriend? You work fast sensei." I call him out on it. He tried to play it cool but I knew he was freaking out internally. The man was an amazing hero, but he probably hasn't had a romantic relationship in decades.

"O-oh, Midoriya-sama! Welcome back, I was just showing Yagi-kun around the city.." She explained clumsily. I just had a grin on my face. Sure, showing him around after two days of being here. And in the direction of our mansion. I'll leave them alone for now, my request can wait.

"Of course. Well I'll leave you two to it. I still have to help Yuiyui-san get settled at the mansion, plus I have to heal Wiz-chan here after her latest run in with Vanir-san's disciplining.. We'll be having three new residents, and possibly a guest for the night." I explained and walked off, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"Izuku-san, was that All Might? I know you said he was thin but I didn't expect.. That. Is he ok?" Yuiyui asked, worried over her future son-in-law's mentor.

"More or less. He took a big injury to his stomach and lungs about 8 years ago. The damage was healed recently, his stomach and left lung grew back, but the effects of malnutrition stuck. Believe it or not he was even thinner just two days ago, he's making good progress."

Before he looked like a skeleton. Now he looks like a zombie. Baby steps, malnutrition usually takes months to fix, it was a small miracle that he gained that much weight so soon. Well that was a problem that would fix itself, for now we headed towards the mansion, specifically some of the empty rooms. Before that I left Wiz down in one of our couches and fed her a healing potion from our stock. We rarely used them since Aqua was a fantastic healer but it pays to be prepared.

"Here it is, you can choose whichever room you like, this entire side of the mansion has been empty since we bought it so it's no problem. The kitchen is downstairs, feel free to cook whatever you want whenever." I thought about it for a bit and decided it would be ok.

"if you want to use our cooking appliances the instruction manuals are in the rightmost cupboard, be careful with the equipment it can be dangerous if used incorrectly." I make sure the emphasize. The appliances were meant to be as intuitive as possible but it never hurt to be careful. I didn't want to buy a new mansion any time soon.

"The baths are across the corridor, third room on the left. Just remember to knock before you go in, the party is still paranoid after...The succubus incident." I said darkly, thankfully Yuiyui didn't comment on that as I continued with the tour.

**1 hour, and a surprisingly long tour later**

"And there you have it, so long as you remember those simple rules you should do just fine." I finished the tour before looking back on the clearly traumatized woman. "A-are you ok Yuiyui-san?" I asked in concern, she replied with a small, nearly inaudible voice.

"S-so much leather. Why? Why was there so much leather?" Ah, she was still worried about Darkness' hobby room, of which each member of the party got one. Darkness just had one of the more..Unique rooms.

Kazuma just asked for a game room which I gladly provided, it was basically a mini arcade(non-electronic of course. I'm no software engineer) which the whole party used. Aqua asked for a brewery(which again everyone got use out of) Megumin wanted a library(My party is learning..I'm so proud of them!)

For the sake of fairness Iris, Wolbach, All Might, etc. Would receive a room of their own too. We were going to have to renovate the mansion eventually, it was more than enough when we were a party of 6 but now.. Yeah we could use a second building, luckily we had plenty of free space.

With my thoughts focused on the future expansion of our home base I didn't notice a high pitched sound heading towards me until it was too late. A surprisingly strong push came from behind me, knocking me down face first on the floor. Looking over my shoulders I saw the little culprit still hugging me just a _bit_ too tightly.

'It's been a while since someone's tried to glomp me. T-this little girl is surprisingly strong!' The stuffed cheeks gave me a pretty good idea as to why she was hugging me. "K-komekko-chan, I'm glad that you enjoyed your time at the guild, but can you please let me go?" The little demon with a vice grip did as I asked and let me stand up. 'At least none of the others were around to see that.'

"Oh, what do we have here?! The mighty Izuku-kun taken down by this little rascal? How the mighty have fallen!" Eris teased with a shit eating grin. *internal groaning. Let it be known that while Izuku wasn't a very prideful individual, being knocked down by a little girl nearly half his size would hurt anyone's self esteem.

"Izuku-nii! Quick do something cool to counteract it!" Something cool? Like what? I'm still a nerd damn it! I can't just be cool on command! Wait.. I got it! "Speaking of fall, I should really get started on the plan to get you back to heaven Eris-chan, meet me tonight and I should be able to do it before morning." It took several seconds before the implications kicked in, by then everyone excluding Komekko who didn't understand were blushing while Eris was on the floor with a nosebleed.

'D-did I really just say that?' I thought in a panic, sure it was super effective as far as payback went but I don't like the way Darkness was looking at me...Was she drooling? Nope! Not dealing with this! Sayonara! Immediate regret!

**1 hour later**

After hiding in the proverbial hole(my hobby room, aka the garage) for about an hour, I thought it was safe to come back out. From what I could tell Eris was still unconscious from before, Darkness was nowhere to be found(she apparently tired herself out searching for me). Kazuma kept me informed like the bro he was, though I could have gone without the constant salutes.

Thankfully the other girls weren't kept in the loop, I couldn't even imagine how Megumin and Yunyun would react to me dirty talking Eris..Actually I can imagine what they would do, and it ends with a very quick, very painful explosion to the face, possibly multiple.

Aqua would just laugh at me. Maybe even congratulate me for getting one over on her junior. Wolbach would take what I said seriously and probably collapse too. All Might...Must never know. If worse comes to worse I have more than enough blackmail to retaliate but I don't want it to come to that.

That being said I didn't waste all my time while I was hiding. I used the tablet gift to search up chemical mixtures for fireworks. This world has its own version but it just wasn't the same. Detonation magic could, at best, produce three colors. Red, orange, and yellow. And even then they don't have the same patterns that Earth fireworks did.

Thankfully they were surprisingly simple. I already knew how to make gunpowder, I used nitrate as the oxidiser, and some simple chlorate as the chlorine donor. The most complex chemical to copy was dextrin, the binding agent. All in all, I managed to make 48 explosives, 8 of each color.(1)

With that done I should visit the guild again. Though this time I'll be a paying customer, it should be an easy job to just set these up and detonate them right before the festival, I'll even pay them in advance.

**Guildhall minutes later.**

"Hey Luna-chan, how do I make a request for a job? I made something special for the upcoming Eris festival and I'll need to hold it somewhere along with some adventurers for when it needs to be set up. It's nothing complicated either so I'm sure anyone could do it."

"Oh, normally you'd have to write a formal request and turn it into the guild, but since you're.. Well you, I can handle it myself! From what your describing you want a set space to hold equipment and a set of hands to set it up at a specific time. If it will be here until the festival begins then that will cost you 100,000 eris, plus 50,000 for the adventurers' labour if it's a simple job. Is there anything else I should know?"

I mentioned that the materials were flammable and rather fragile which cost me an extra 100,000 for the extra risk, which I was fine with. With this I was an official patron of the guild. 'Took me long enough I suppose' I thought to myself jokingly. Now that I think about it do we even pay taxes? Something to deal with later, I feel bad sitting on all this money, and not paying our fair share, it sets a bad example.

"Thank you for your patronage! See you soon Izuku-kun." She said playfully, I still had three more things to do before I could head back to the mansion for some rest. First I should check up on Hyoizaburoo and Vanir.

"Hey you two how are the negotiations goi-!" Two unconscious men were lying down on the floor, the smell of alcohol made the culprit obvious. "I..Guess that's a good sign?" Deciding that I was better off not knowing I closed the door on my way out and never looked back.

'Well that was a bust. Guess I should check on Sena next. She must be tired after all that paperwork from last time.' Heading towards the local imperial building I quickly saw the hardworking girl barking orders at her subordinates. Classic Sena.

"Good afternoon Sena-san. I came to see how you were holding up. Sorry about dumping all that paperwork on you a couple days ago but I had business elsewhere." Well that was half true. Really I was just having a small vacation at the crimson demon village. Though nobody could tell when my vacations ended up subjugating an average of 1.5 demon generals each.

'I should go on vacation more often.' Senna looked angry at first, then resigned, then accepting of what I said. Her subordinates looked at me, then at each other, and then nodded in unison. Walking away from their distracted boss before they were yelled at again.

"O-of course, I understand Izuku-kun. You have your duties as a noble, and your obligations as a member of such a close knit party. Besides, I should be thankful, you brought such a powerful new ally into our country and even placed him in a position to defend the people within the day. Although I would like to ask if anything productive came of your trip?" I smiled at her, I have a feeling she'd be even happier after hearing my story.

"*Sigh. You really are unbelievable Izuku-kun. Another demon general, a partnership with the legendary crimson village, _and_ a new battalion of soldiers that are of above average power. It's almost as if every mission you take is destined for an overwhelming success." She looked both exasperated and ecstatic over the news. Though I'd say it was more like dumb luck and the ridiculous reputation I've grown since coming here.

"Hope you have a great day Senna-san, oh and I have something interesting prepared for the upcoming Eris festival so make sure you make it. I guarantee that it'll be a show to remember!" I exclaimed, smiling the whole time as I sped my way towards the mansion, or more specifically the outer region where I'm sure All Might was.

It took me a few minutes but I finally found him resting at the foot of a tree. A satisfied smile on his face as he truly relaxed for the first time in years. "Well someone had a nice day. I hope it goes well All Might-sensei but I do have a favour to ask." I spoke up catching his attention.

"I sure did. And name it young Midoriya, I already owe you a great deal." Shaking my head at that I didn't try to tell him otherwise, that argument would last the rest of the day with how stubborn we both could be.

"I'd like to spar with you some time later. During the Eris festival actually, it would be a public match to entertain the city along with the other events. How does that sound?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before staring back at me with a smirk.

"It sounds interesting. Reminds me of the old days were hero exhibition matches were more common, plus it would be nice to fight for an audience again. Though I have to ask, just how strong have you become young Midoriya?" He asked curiously, knowing just how quickly people could become strong in this world.

I returned the smirk with one of my own. "Enough to give you a good fight I'm sure. I'll give you the details later when everything is set up. For now just enjoy your time here, you deserve a vacation after everything so have fun!" With this the Eris festival was guaranteed to be memorable, not I just have to come up with a plan on how to _not _look like an absolute fool.

My physical strength and speed was comparable to All Might's, but his decades of experience made that point nearly moot. I had to use my other skills to equalize the odds, and as a paladin I had a good deal of tricks up my sleeve. My smirk turned mischievous as I made my way home to rest. The week was gonna be a busy one and I'd all the rest I could get.

"Izu-kun! What was that about meeting you tonight for a trip to heaven?!" A voice that signalled doom rang across the field as I walked closer to the mansion. I guess my luck just ran out... Or got stronger I'm not too sure.

**It's the latter Deku. Definitely the latter. Anyways that's it for this chapter, the next few should be a lot more action packed compared to the last few, though comedy is still the centerpoint of course.**

**P.S this is an urgent request for aid. I have officially run out of fanfiction to read! I had 50+ stories stored up and in my hubris I thought they would last me a full month...How wrong I was, not I have none left, and little to no time to search for more. So. I beseech thee! Grant me summa dat gud sheet!(Preferably from the Anime/Manga category though I'm open to others. 40k+ stories or freshly updated stories are also preferable.)**

**P.P.S I forgot to explain that (1) from earlier whoops. Just wanted to say that the fireworks chemicals were: Strontium Nitrate(Red), Calcium Carbonate(aka chalk(Orange), Sodium Nitrate(Yellow), Barium Carbonate(Green), Copper Chloride(Blue), and finally combination of red chemicals and blue chemicals for purple.**


	7. Aftermath and a filler chapter

**I'll admit I'm making this shit up as I go along! Time for the next chapter that may or may not have something nice in it depending on my inspiration...It should be fine! I make it a point that even my filler chapters have some gold nuggets in em! Next chapter should be a 'reading' one, so for all the fans of that be prepared.**

**Heads up I may or may not start a new fic soon, writing for the same 2 fics over and over has caused me writers' fatigue. Either that or do a chapter or two for the gaming fic… You know what I'mma poll it like the good ol' days. That just happened to be a few months ago! Anyway enough rambling, STORY START!**

"...I can't feel my legs." Was the first thing I said after waking up from the best night of my life. "VIT is a bullshit stat" Was the second thing I said, and equally true...5 hours of non-stop action shouldn't be possible yet here I am. I looked to my right to see the sleeping face of the goddess who changed my life(in more ways than one.)

"Good morning Izuku-kun" Eris said with her eyes still closed. As she opened them I could see why. "I hate to ask this Izuku-kun but… I can't move. Breakfast please!" She mumbled before falling back asleep. I guess she was even more tired that I was.

The hunger hit me soon after she finished so I decided it would be best to do as she said, assuming Eris was equally hungry I'll prepare 4 portions. Wait Komekko lives here now… Ten portions.

I tried to get up only to notice that my legs were as heavy as lead, and my spine was on fire…'Worth it' Was all I thought as I somehow put on all my clothes with just my hands. Crawling all the way to the kitchen was a bit more difficult though..

"Rough night eh?" A smug looking All Might said from his seat at the dining table, Kazuma, Darkness and Aqua were sitting around him, eating breakfast and probably talking about my old world.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. I have no regrets, though I would appreciate it if one of you made Eris-chan and I some breakfast. I doubt that she's in a better position than I am at the moment." Kazuma sent me a dirty look but begrudgingly got up to make some more food.

Rule number 13 of the new world bro code: If a bro is indisposed after a manly act, it is another bro's duty to serve him food and drink in exchange for a future favor. And as far as we were concerned, bedding a goddess is worthy of being labeled a manly act.

"So...How was it?" Darkness asked with the deepest blush on her face, mind most likely racing with the most risque ideas possible. Which I shut down immediately.

"First of all, stop imagining Eris-chan in leather." "Eep!" "Second of all, it was. Pardon the pun. Heavenly, that's all I can say. Please just ask Eris-chan, seriously there's a limit to the amount of awkwardness I can handle at one time!" I tried to deflect, hoping that she'd be the only one to ask that question.

What made it worse was that Aqua was giggling the whole time while whispering "My geekish kouhai finally did it!" As if we couldn't hear it when we were sitting less than a meter away from her...Never change Aqua. Never change.

"So who's next? Darkness-chan? No, maybe we should let her cool down for a bit before that." Aqua said pointing at the hyperventilating Darkness. "How about Megumin-chan? Though that would be tough with her parents at home, same with Yunyun...Don't tell me! You want a second goddess in a row don't you! I have to warn Wolbach-chan!" She exclaimed before running off at top speed, screaming at the top of her lungs.

…'I take it back, please change Aqua. For my sake if nothing else.' I love my party. Truly I do, but why do most of them have to be so weird?.. Great All Might is giving me another smug smirk while Kazuma is spilling pancake batter all over himself from giggling too much. '*sigh, at least I'll get to punch that smirk off his face later this week.' A mischievous smile came to my face at the thought.

And since my mind was on the festival I might as well come up with some more things to liven it up. Fireworks and a sparring match were great and all but there was much more to do. Aqua was already going to do her magic tricks around the city whether I asked her to or not. It was sure to make the Axis cult more popular too so it was in her best interest really.

Kazuma and Eris had this whole stage magician act planned out, it honestly looked rather impressive. And with a little technical wizardry of my own I managed to create some basic televisions to set in various places around the city. It was tough but after making all those appliances, not to mention my armor, making a simple T.V wasn't too difficult.

Besides it was pretty much essential to have them, along with several cameras and mages that could use flight magic. Otherwise nobody would be able to see my spar with All Might, we'd have to get several hundred meters away at a minimum if we didn't want to level the whole city.

'Maybe we'll make an artificial lake? It would be great for tourism..' Questions for later, for now Kazuma set two plates, each holding a veritable mountain of pancakes topped with syrup and butter. 'But first, breakfast in bed with a goddess...My life is awesome!' I thought with a permanent smile as I went back to my room, legs only barely recovered from earlier.

**1 perfect breakfast later.**

"Thank you Izu-kun! I'll just stay here until I regain feeling in my lower body. Oh, and I've seen what you've been planning for my festival, I love it so far!" Well that was good. Can't exactly have a festival where the titular goddess hates the attractions.

"By the way there's supposedly this divine armor named Aigis that is supposed to be around here. The other gods wanted me to collect it in exchange for a reduction to my sentence but...I'm gonna be honest this has basically been a vacation for me so take your time." She waved me off, not noticing how my face lit up then fell immediately.

'I guess being a god isn't all it's cracked up to be.. I probably should look for that armor but to be honest is it even necessary at this point?' We only have two demon generals left standing. Only one of which is a direct fighter. I really need to contact the king later, this war was almost over, the enemies' command has been taken out, their faith in Wolbach was destroyed, and their soldiers were probably terrified.

'It's almost as if superpowers and scientific knowledge don't mix with medieval society and a steep leveling system… Oh well!' I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. What I should probably do is find Hyoizaburoo and see how his business talk with Vanir went. Hopefully the hangover isn't too bad.

Walking over to YuiYui's room I knocked on the door, not expecting a quick reply since it was still rather early. Imagine my surprise when I saw a still sleepy Komekko answer with her mother nowhere to be found.

"Komekko-chan, where's your mother? And did your dad come home after last night?" I asked the droopy eyed girl.

"Huh? Mom left over an hour ago. She said something about buying groceries without counting coins for once...Do you have food?" I shake my head at that, this kid didn't even answer the second question but I couldn't be too mad.

"Yeah, just head downstairs and the others should be able to make you some breakfast. Have a nice day." I ruffle her hair and head out, chances were that I wouldn't be able to see her for the rest of the day.

**Axel Marketplace**

I spotted her almost instantly. The tears of joy and large cart full of food didn't exactly make it difficult, besides the crimson demons' were hardly the most subtle to begin with. "Good morning Yuiyui-san! Enjoying the local goods I see. Just try not to overdo it, our kitchen can only hold so much." She blushed at being caught with so much but didn't look apologetic.

"Of course Izuku-kun, thank you again for giving my family this opportunity! If you're looking for my husband, he never came back after visiting Vanir-san so I'd check there. Anyway, this should be more than enough to feed us for the next few days, I wish you well!" She exclaimed before walking off with enough food to feed several men for a few weeks...Or a few days with Komekko I suppose.

Heading towards Wiz's shop I was greeted with the sight of a crying Hyoizaburoo kneeling in a dogeza position while apologizing profusely to Vanir. "...Do I even want to know?" I asked, not wanting but probably needing an answer.

"You just keep finding debt magnets Izuku-kun! Fear not! I, Vanir-sama shall whip this wannabe demon into shape in no time at all!" ...I just nodded and left, though I did tell him not to use an actual whip during Hyoizaburoo's training, earning a pout from the former general.

'You know it's a sad day when this kind of shit becomes normal for me. First Aqua, then Wiz, and now Hyoizaburoo…*Sigh.' Hopefully Hiropo was doing better, I should probably check up on him, besides a quick solo quest might be fun!

**Guildhall**

"Farewell my lady! Tell Izuku-sama that I wish him well but the village needed me to return!" I heard Hiropo say before he disappeared in a flash of light, presumably back to the village. And if Luna's face was anything to go by he wouldn't be missed.

"By the gods that was exhausting! Izuku-kun you owe me for that! He just. Wouldn't. Stop. Bragging! And the worst part was that he kept posing for the entire time we spoke!" Poor girl, I forgot that crimson demon diplomacy was...Unique to say the least.

"I'm so sorry. Tell ya what, why not join me on a solo quest I was gonna do? We can hang out and I'll do all the work myself! Plus you can have the reward." I offered which she considered for a bit before shaking her head.

"It's tempting, but that doesn't seem fair to you. Besides I have wor-." I took out another pouch filled with gold and handed it to another waitress, getting similar results to last time. "Right you're filthy rich. I forget that sometimes...You know what, sure. I could use a break and I've wanted to talk to you for a while now!"

And so our impromptu date began. It was pretty nice all things considered, I took a simple monster elimination quest for a local lizard runner infestation. Normally they'd need a dedicated party to kill off, but with my recently acquired ranged weaponry proficiency and a freshly made assault rifle I managed to pick off 30-50 feral ho- I mean lizards in under 5 minutes.

After that was done I moved the corpses off the field and we had a nice picnic together! "So Izuku-kun. Is what I heard about you and Eris-chan true?" She asked with a mischievous tone. I gave an exasperated sigh at that. Wasn't it bad form to talk about other girls while on a date?!

"I'm assuming you're asking about what happened last night? Then yes we did h-have s-sex. B-but can we please not talk about that! I-I'm still a little numb from it honestly. It almost doesn't seem real.." I admitted, though I immediately regretted the wording since Luna's smirk grew to twice its size.

"Oh! Still numb from it eh? Must have been pretty good then!" A small glare from me stopped that right away. "Ok, ok I'll stop! But just know that you don't have to be awkward about these things around us." She reassured me with a smile.

"We all love you and have come to terms with the fact that there will be others. Besides I'm an adventurers' waitress, gossip is in my blood." She joked, I guess Luna has a bit of a self deprecating sense of humor.

"T-thanks Luna-chan. I'll remember that.." I said, a small smile was born as I watched the landscape all around us, it was rather beautiful from the tall hill we were sitting on.

"Though I would like to hear about that night of intense passion that left _you_ of all people numb." And the smile died before it could truly live, snuffed out by the sensual tone of his gossiping girlfriend. Well, you can't have everything.

**Ok I'll admit I have no experience writing romance but I can't in good conscience give Izuku the 'shonen anime protagonist' treatment when it comes to women so no blue balls for our green hero! hopefully the comedy makes up for it.**

**Anyway I'll have that poll up right after I upload this, btw if you get two upload notifications it's because I found some minor errors in the last chapter and fixed them up with this one. Well that's all for now, have a great day everyone!**


	8. Izuku's graduation!

**Oh boy. Here we go, my first real, long fight. Most of the others have been quick battles that ended in seconds or combat against a bunch of mooks. Writing two All Might level fighters go at it is definitely going to be a trial by fire!**

**Afterthought: Anyone else see the similarities between Komekko and Kana Kamui?**

Over the course of the week massive progress on the Eris/Aqua festival had been made. And yes, it was now officially the Eris/Aqua festival, at least in Axel. A good percentage of the city developed an appreciation for the resident water goddess and decided that it was only fair to include the Axis cult into the celebration. The fact that axis cultists were widely known as party animals probably had something to do with it too…

Needless to say a few more.. Let's call them risque forms of entertainment made their way into the festival. Segregated by age of course, I had to push for that one, damn it Aqua. Damn it Darkness for enabling her. Damn it Kazuma for agreeing with Aqua for once. *Sigh.

Well aside from the surprise debauchery things were going relatively well. Kazuma, All Might and I provided the local cooks with some staple Japanese festival food. The goddesses did the same but with other cultures, apparently there wasn't much to do up in heaven other than chatting and sampling various foods. I even provided some specific appliances for the foods that were too difficult to make with local technology.

That along with the usual festival games would have already been enough but I had another idea. My multiverse tablet had a headphone port, and the last time I checked speakers weren't too difficult to make...You can see where I'm going with this. Music from earth, and across history was constantly playing over the various speakers that were spread around the city. Kazuma was especially interested since he was hearing music from a whole different timeline.

'Besides, who ever heard of a master/student battle _without_ a cool song playing in the background?' If you couldn't tell I've recently found myself subscribing to anime logic. Probably a side effect of spending too much time with Kazuma.

Of course as the party that both funded, and planned the festival we were expected to attend and enjoy ourselves. Something that we had no issues with, finally an actual vacation that didn't involve demon generals, an enemy army, or some kind of colossal super weapon…

'Shit did I just jinx that? No, no I can't think that way, just enjoy the festival Deku. Enjoy the festival and wait to punch All Might in his smug smirking face.' Sensing me tense up YunYun and Megumin squeezed me from both sides, reminding me _why_ I should be enjoying today. The other girls were going to join me too but they each had other responsibilities.

It was Eris' festival so she had to make a few appearances around the city. Ironically falling from grace was the best thing to happen to the Eris cult since it started, faith was at an all time high and cooperation between the churches were going relatively smoothly. Wolbach joined her and Aqua for similar reasons, trying to see if she could spread Wolbach worship slowly through the city and then the kingdom since a good few tourists came to see the rumored attractions.

Darkness was..Well she was very interested in the adult section when Aqua brought it up. I doubt I'll be seeing her anytime soon. Wiz was extremely busy with her shop today, the festival providing a nice boost in business. Luna was the same with the adventurers' guild, controlling the rowdier members was something only she seemed to be able to do.

Not that I was really complaining, as much as having seven girls hanging on to you would boost your ego, it was hardly feasible. 'Especially for a former nerd who just graduated from boyhood, I can barely handle one girl at a time, let alone seven. Baby steps Deku, baby steps.' Plus with these two I can relegate myself to the background while they do their usual antics.

I know that traditionally I was supposed to play the festival games and win the girls some prizes but there was one tiny obstacle to that. Well two actually. First of all we were filthy stinking rich, so winning a prize wasn't all that special when you could just buy out the whole stand. Of course there was still the sentimental value of trying and failing to beat the often rigged games but there lied the second problem.

'I have become too strong.' I thought as I beat the 5th accuracy based festival game in a row. Denying the prize like the last few times. Participating in these games was effectively cheating with all of the passive skills and the sheer stats that I have. It just didn't feel right especially when everyone else was trying their best to get those prizes, the girls understood which is why _they_ were trying their hardest to win _me _a prize. 'Kacchan would never let me hear the end of this...Then again _he_ doesn't have a harem so what does he know?'

"Izuku-kun! Look what we got you, isn't it cute?!" Yunyun broke me out of my trance by shoving a big yellow duck plushie into my face. A duck that just so happened to have spiky hair and angry looking eyebrows. 'She couldn't have known...Is that asshole(1) messing with me again?'

Either way I gave them a practiced smile that I honed through years of ignoring Kacchan, an instinctual reaction that I couldn't help but a welcomed one in this case. "Thanks you two. It reminds me of an old f-friend from back home. Are you two enjoying the games?" I tried to change the subject.

"Yeah! They're so much fun, especially those 'gun' games that Kazuma-kun made, so much more fun than using a bow and arrow!" Of course Megumin would love guns. Relatively large, cool looking 'staffs' that use miniature explosions to launch metal at an opponent at the speed of sound? Loli chuuni: Yes please!

"I'm glad, I know it must be boring to be here with me since I can't really do much, so I'm happy that you two are still having fun!" They gave me a glare at that, hating when I self deprecating like that. "Sorry, sorry, I ruined the mood. Lets keep going I'm sure your both hungry after running around for the last few hours." The twin grumbles that came immediately after was my answer.

Nine spicy ikayaki sticks later and some kakigori to wash it down ended with three satisfied stomachs and two very happy demon girls. "Those were so delicious! What was that Izuku-kun? It tasted like seafood but I've never tasted something like that before."

"Oh, that's ikayaki, a popular festival food from Japan. It's just grilled squid topped with soy sauce!" The girls froze at that, processing what they just heard.

"...The prey has become the predator!" Oh boy. I guess _those_ stories made their way to this world too… I think that's my cue to leave, I need to prepare for my fight with All Might anyway!

"Ah, sorry to leave so suddenly but I need to warm up for my sparring match with All Might-sensei! EnjoythefestivalseeyoutwolaterpleasedontmentionthistoDarkness!" Knowing when to pick my battles was a difficult lesson to learn, but I like to think that I had _some_ self preservation instinct in me so I ran like my reputation depended on it.. Which it probably did.

I ran back to the mansion to pick up all my gear. My Full Set, two greatswords that I made myself out of a hyper durable carbon nanotubes. I even created a chest piece for the Full Set. It doesn't do much for my quirk but there's something to be said about an armor that can tank blows from All Might.

I didn't even bother grabbing my veritable armory of bows or guns, projectile weapons would be next to worthless against All Might unless I want to try my hand at making a portable railgun, and even then All Might would probably be able to dodge it if not outright tank it.

Well the obvious solution to winning would be to dip my blades in poison and just fight normally, but that didn't feel right. Besides I want to fight All Might head on, it's been months since we faced each other during finals and I wanted to see how far I've come.

We had agreed to meet several kilometers west of Axel, there was a small wasteland there, filled with nothing but arid land, small plateaus, and the occasional abandoned copper mine. In other words it was a bunch of useless land just waiting to be turned into usable real estate!(Kazuma's words specifically)

**3rd person POV**

"Young Midoriya, it's time. And I must say you've grown into a splendid hero since coming here! A year ago we had your final exams and I think we can both agree that you've had several years worth of experience since you arrived. Consider this battle to be your graduation!" If he was being honest Izuku had already matched him as a hero.

He was the most well known and widely known hero in the country and was widely considered the most powerful adventurer in Belzerg. He was responsible for the defeat and capture of several enemy generals known for their strength and brutality. And he was most well known for his defeat of the natural disaster class threat, The Destroyer.

As far as reputation went Izuku matched All Might in all but age. Give him a few decades and he'd probably be revered as a demigod by the people. And that's not even mentioning the startling progress that he's made in the political sector through his noble influence. If it were anyone else All Might might have been concerned over them going power hungry.

"Good, different world or not I don't want to stay a high school dropout for the rest of my life." Izuku quipped while he prepared for the fight. Unsheathing his blades and entering a fighting stance, both blades in front of him, One for All's lighting aura surrounding him.

"It's been a while since I've fought a swordsman. Don't think the extra range is going to guarantee anything after all a greatsword's greatest strength is also its greatest weakness!" And with that the fight began, All Might charging in at full speed, trying to close the distance making the swords' length a drawback rather than an advantage.

He most likely assumed that Izuku would be too slow to stop him, or that his swords would be too bulky to counter properly. This was quickly proven to be false as one of Izuku's fingers flexed, sending a quick Delaware Smash at All Might, slowing down his charge just enough for Izuku to create some distance.

Using that distance Izuku utilized the second advantage that his blades gave him. "Escalon Smash!" He called as he sent a compressed pressure wave towards All Might. It was much larger and denser than his regular smashes which All Might nearly found out the hard way.

Using his decades of experience All Might managed to dodge the invisible attack. Barely. It still cut off a good few hairs and managed to slice his nose a bit. The earth behind him wasn't so lucky as it split in half leaving a several meter deep gash in the ground.

"D-Did you just use the wind scar?" All Might tried to ask but was punched in the face for his mistake of taking his eyes off Izuku. 'Right, fight now, question my otaku successor later' Thankfully Izuku's punches weren't quite as strong as his own. Not so thankfully his speed has far surpassed his own!

'I need to attack at his mobility!' With the rudimentary plan in mind All Might let out a Detroit Smash straight at the ground, forming a sizable crater that took out the ground beneath Izuku's feet, his momentum carrying him further in a predictable line. All Might took this opportunity to clothesline Izuku, stunning him but only for a second since his new chest plate absorbed most of it.

"Blessing of Agility!" Izuku exclaimed, boosting his speed knowing he was going to need it. With that he used the tried and true technique of legends that would give him victory! "Nigerundayo!" Izuku booked it the hell out of there and hid behind a group of plateaus.

**Guildhall Kazuma POV**

*Salute...That is all.

**Back to the fight!**

"Blessing of Strength, Blessing of Constitution, Blessing of Luck." Izuku whispered, preparing his assault as the plateaus around him were crushed in a single hit each. "5 minutes at 200% with that constitution boost I should be able to go 100% without consequence, gotta make it count!" He exclaimed before jumping over his hiding spot while sending out two more Escalon Smashes at his mentor.

All Might tried to respond in kind with two Texas Smashes but he soon found that to be a horrible idea! Even with his base power the two slash attacks would be stronger than a basic smash from All Might. The counter smashes were meant to dissipate or redirect the slashes, but with his enhancements making his attacks twice as strong they did little more than slow it down.

"Shit!" All Might cursed after he saw his attacks be swatted away like nothing, barely dodging in time to avoid being bisected. 'Young Midoriya is really going for the kill! I guess it makes sense since healing magic is a thing but does he have to cut me in half, jeez! Wait a minute..'

"Are you still mad about the time I nearly broke your spine?" His answer came in the form of a great sword being thrown at his left lung which actually managed to nick his torso a bit. "Hrk! I'll take that as a maybe!" Let it be known that Izuku _can_ in fact hold a grudge.

**Guildhall Eris POV**

"Get him Izuku-kun! Nobody puts those divine hips at risk and gets away with it!" Guess All Might just made an enemy. And if the drool coming from the female adventurers were anything to go by Izuku gained some new admirers.

**Back to the fight!(I may or may not be taking a page out of tfs' book)**

To Izuku's annoyance All Might picked up his discarded sword and tried his luck with it. And while he was no master swordsman, he got the gist of it real quick. The gist being swinging it at full power to mimic Izuku's Escalon Smash! 'Damn my poor impulse control! I just gave All Might a sword! That has to be against the quirk geneva convention or something!'

The green hero thought as he tried his best to dodge his own move. Which was easier said than done, especially when he was stuck in midair. The wind blade managed to hit his left hand as he used a delaware smash to maneuver himself, taking two fingers in the process.

**Guildhall Eris again**

"Stop taking his best qualities!" Eris yelled out once again, forgetting the fact that regrowing fingers was childsplay for her senpai. Though she didn't fail to see how the drool from earlier turned to blood from the realization of what a high agility stat could do. There was bound to be some revisions in the Eris faith in the near future.

**Back to the two dudes trying to murder each other! Izuku POV**

Question: What is the easiest way to defeat a swordsman? Answer: Usually a gun. Better question: What is the easiest way to defeat All Might with a sword? Answer: Another All Might with a sword!

'Or more specifically a Deku with a sword. I guess it was foolish to think that these things could hold up to several thousand gigajoules worth of power, chemical bonds can only do so much when faced with atomic power.' The two blades snapped in half after the first few collisions, the strongest material known to man was useless in the face of the two human nukes.

We hadn't accounted for this level of destruction. The former wasteland could now be described as a giant crater, or more generously as a future lake. Thankfully that nuclear analogy was only true powerwise, otherwise this place would be uninhabitable for centuries.

This fight was more than either of us had bargained for. We were both very different from the last time we met, combat-wise at least. My changes were obvious. The old me never used a sword, and more importantly, never had the Full Set. I'd be the first to admit that my moveset was far from original, but it worked well enough.

All Might on the other hand had regressed, and not in a bad way. His injury was gone, and even though it had only been a few weeks since he arrived in this world, his progress towards recovery was easy to see. He couldn't be called a skeleton anymore, though he was still skinny. His muscle form was equally buffed up, even compared to how it usually was.

'I'm fighting All Might, and not just a weakened husk like he was back on Earth, this is the closest I've seen him to his prime self…"My inner nerd doesn't know how to process this." I said out loud getting a laugh from my mentor.

"Well whatever it does, don't let it interfere with the fight. I haven't had this much fun in years!" And he meant it too, it was clear on his face. As the symbol of peace he didn't have many who would fight him, and those that tried rarely gave him much of a challenge. All for One was an exception and he could safely say that fighting that mad man was anything _but_ fun.

"Good to hear sensei! Though I think it's timed I ended this. This power boost has its downsides and I have less than two minutes left until it's over. Sound familiar?" A quirk of an eyebrow told me he didn't for a moment, then I pointed at my forehead and his face showed recognition.

"Ah shit." Was all he could say before I was on him, my superior speed making closing the distance a simple matter when we were both on the ground. I started the assault with a simple right jab at All Might's solar plexus. It was an obvious move which made his quick block easy to predict, what it did help me do was disguise the knee that came right after, aimed at All Might's left side.

Once again it was an obvious move. A habit that made sense for me since I was one of the few that knew about his old weak spot. That's exactly what I wanted him to think. Now that my left arm and right knee were held up I took a page from All Might's book and launched a Detroit Smash right at the ground beneath us.

This made him lose his footing, his attention still stuck on my knee when I did it. He held his grip firm though which limited my options, good thing that I was no stranger to breaking bones for a win! Twisting my leg and arm at an admittedly painful anger I cocked back my left leg and sent a full powered kick to All Might's chest, right at the center.

The shock from having the bones in his grip snap took All Might by surprise, so much so that he didn't notice the kick coming until it was too late. The blow connected, sending him flying back, taking my right foot with him. '*Ffffuu, damn it, why, fu-' I let myself curse internally, before focusing on the finishing move.

Letting myself land and immediately launching myself at the stunned All Might with my only foot I quickly flew past him and did my own clothesline! But unlike me, All Might didn't have armor to take the hit for him! The blow sent him in the opposite direction, blood flying from his mouth showing me that the hit did significant damage to his lungs or stomach, but I wasn't done ye-

'Damn it!' I missed. I was going to grab him by his shirt, what little of it remained, in order to continue the barrage of blows but he flew off faster than I could catch. 'He's going to recover quickly! Damn I don't have much time left, if I could only-' My mental searching was cut off by a peculiar feeling, it was a feeling tinged with anger but mostly it felt like conviction. That was all I felt before a large, black tendril left my hand and caught All Might, locking him in place before launching him back at me!

Reacting on instinct I punched him one last time in the chin, knocking him out just like that. I won! I actually won! At least, that's what I would have thought if not for what happened seconds earlier. 'W-what the hell was that?!' The thought echoed in my mind, even as I picked up my mentor and rushed him to the guildhall for healing. Whatever it was it could wait until later.

**And there we have it folks! My first real long battle! I hope I wrote it well enough, as I've said earlier, I'm a complete noob at it so I don't really have a sense of scope for it. Anyway that took a lot out of me, I'll stop for now, expect the next chapter of the Gamer to be out soon-ish, most likely within the week.**

**Yes I am Izuku, yes I am.**


	9. A new quirk and a princess' gratitude!

**With last chapter's close call Izuku finally unlocked the next stage of his quirk! Honestly, this should have become a thing a while ago but I wasn't sure if the OFA quirk awakening was caused by the user's strength, the % of OFA that Izuku can use, or if it's related to a specific emotion. Oh well, better late than never.**

**Onto the story!**

"So. Losing a foot to win a fight wasn't my smartest move." I muttered while dragging my broken body across the wasteland" Doing it several miles away from civilization was an additional blunder. Forgetting that I had to carry an unconscious All Might, who wasn't as thin as he used to be the whole way was yet another one.

"I've had a severe, continuous lapse in judgement." Aaand the side effects of using my blessings were kicking in. Each movement across the ground felt like sandpaper touching raw flesh, my bones felt like lead, and the two adventurers that were filming everything were either out of mana, or were not nearly strong enough to lift both myself and All Might.

"At least the fight was awesome. Hopefully these magic items that you gave us were able to keep up with your ridiculous speed. I know I couldn't!" Dust, who had stayed on the ground commented, he was helping me keep balance on my one leg but not much else, the combined weight of myself, my armor, and All Might made it impossible for him to carry the burden.

"I'm just glad that we decided to step back a good deal before you two started. Those punches sent out shockwaves for several kilometers! What kind of magic was that by the way?" Lean, the wizard in Dust's party who bared a stunning resemblance to Kazuma asked.

"It's a genetic ability that we both have. It amplifies the user's physical power among other things." I explained to the best of my ability, not mentioning that it can be passed down of course. Though I had no idea whether that was possible with humans from this world, or the one Kazuma came from.

"Genetic? Does that mean that All Might-sama is your father Izuku-sama?!" Lean asked, nearly tripping over himself. Dust was equally surprised and waiting for an answer.

"No, or at least we aren't related by blood." Hey if Kazuma is gonna be my surrogate brother then All Might could be my dad. He already acts like one. "Our situation is a bit unique. And I thought I asked you two to just call me Izuku? The same goes for All Might, neither of us are very big on formality." Especially not from some of Kazuma's friends, it feels weird to be called that by people I actually knew.

"I get what you mean man. Pretentious titles and stuffy high society crap loses it's glamour pretty quick doesn't it?" Dust commented, sounding as if he spoke from experience. We spent the rest of the walk back to the city swapping stories, Kazuma's made some good friends. They even distracted me enough that I didn't notice myself passing out from the blood loss!

**Izuku Dreamscape**

'Why do I feel sand?' Was my first thought after regaining consciousness. Though I didn't get to question things further before someone spoke right in front of me.

"Ah, you're finally awake" A voice spoke, the accent was familiar.

"Somebody already used that bit." I mumbled as I opened my eyes to see a rather large, bald man that had a passing resemblance to a certain demonic super hero from pre-quirk comics.

"Damn, thought I was being clever. Though it's good to see that old gem of a meme survived for generations to come. Sup kid, if you haven't figured it out yet I'm a former wielder of OFA, the 2nd one specifically. And that technique you used back there was my own quirk **Black Whip**!" ...Ok. My eyes widened a little but this isn't even close to the weirdest thing that happened to me.

"Huh, I woulda thought you'd have a stronger reaction than that." He deflated a bit at my nonchalance. I just waved him off while muttering that it wasn't my first time dealing with ghosts. Or at least I tried to anyway but my hand refused to move. Mostly because it wasn't there anymore.

"...Ok I could have sworn that it was my _foot_ that I lost in that fight, not my hands." Speaking of feet, I had both of them in this weird dream like world I found myself in. From what I could see a good quarter of my body was just gone, balck wisps escaping from where they were supposed to be.

"You haven't fully mastered OFA yet. Though seeing such progress in a youngin like you is pretty surprising. I'd guess you could access 60% of it, maybe 70% before you injure yourself? Not bad for a couple years of training." That sounds about right, though I owe most of that progress to my new world's bullshit game physics.

"You said that I used your quirk. Does that mean.." I left the obvious question unanswered, the previous user gained a contemplative look.

"Honestly I have no idea. This has never happened before but I think we both know what this implies. Congrats kid, you'll be gaining a few new quirks in the coming years!" That and the ability to meet the previous users. Wait a second.

"Are the quirks going to come in chronological order? The first user was effectively quirkless, which makes sense why he was skipped. And you're the second, unless there's some other factor that I'm not aware of?" I entered into a mutter filled trance once again, old habits die hard I guess.

"Quiet!" I shut up. "Yeesh kid, you sure can run your mouth. As for your question, I'm not sure. Like I said this has never happened before. You might be right and it's chronological. Or maybe each quirk will appear under specific circumstances, I don't know. You'll just have to see." I guess that was fair, this would be asking too much to have all the answers given to me.

"What I do know is that I don't have much time left. You'll be waking up soon so pay attention! My quirk works off emotion, if you have them under control then you should be able to use it just fine. But be careful! One for All would have heightened its power far beyond its original strength, so try not to use it on people unless they _want _to be crushed under the iron grip!" With that final warning the user's body faded away, my own vision was consumed by a white light as I started to wake up.

**Guildhall**

*Splash "Guh! Pft! WHY?!" I yelled after getting ice cold water dumped on me. The obvious culprit whistling and looking away from me while the rest of my party was making sure I was ok. "Did you _have_ to use the ice water method Aqua-chan?" I glared at her, but it had no heat in it.

"Hikineet told me to do it!" Aqua quickly shifted the blame to the boy who was trying to hide his chuckles.

"Damn it you useless goddess! Don't throw me under the bus just because you were too stupid to hide the bucket!" Kazuma knew when he's been caught and admitted to it, but not before making sure Aqua went down with him.

"*Sigh, not important, I'll deal with you two later. Where's All Might?" I asked, apparently he was still unconscious from the fight. I must have hit him harder than I thought but the good news was that all his injuries were healed, he was just tired.

"Speaking of the fight, what the hell was that black energy that you used at the end? Have you been holding out on us aniki?!" Kazuma questioned, partially due to his own curiosity but mostly to make me forget about the ice water. Nice try but no, payback will come.

"Apparently it's another quirk. I'll be getting five more of those in a bit. As for the one I used against All Might all I know is that it's called **Black Whip**. A...Well. Black whip of energy that has enough power to crush stone from what I could tell."

*Slam! That was Darkness, she passed out after my explanation with a bleeding nose and an atomic blush on her face. Eris burst out in laughter immediately after while the rest of the guild just sweatdropped at their strongest party's strange antics.

"I probably should have seen that coming.." I muttered, Darkness is going to keep bugging me until I use it on her isn't she.. I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around I saw that it was Iris. She looked happy and.. Relieved? Did something happen.

"_I need to speak to you in private Izuku-kun. Please follow me." _She said in Japanese. This must be really important if she's going this far to keep what she wants to say a secret. I follow her as we head back to the mansion for some privacy, the others stayed behind to enjoy the rest of the festival and to look after All Might until he wakes up.

**Team Green Mansion**

"I'm not sure how to sugar coat this so I'll just go ahead and say it. Izuku-kun you just saved me from an arranged marriage and Belzerg in general, name your reward and I'll give it to you!" Iris bowed to me with a serious expression, though I could only think of one response appropriate for this situation.

"Nani?"

"*sigh. Sorry I should probably explain. You see it all started when our neighboring nations stopped supporting Belzerg financially-" Iris went on to explain the details behind Belzerg's current economic troubles due to the war and the recent cut to their funds.

Apparently Belzerg was going nearly bankrupt before I came to this world. It got so bad that the king was even contemplating an arranged marriage between Iris and a neighboring country's prince in exchange for monetary support.

Luckily the policies we've adopted in Axel along with the proliferation of some of or easily replicated technology managed to give the country a considerable boost. For one Belzerg could now feed it's population at a fraction of the cost and land area that was previously needed.

That and the adventurer's guild had adopted many of our policies as well, leading to an increase in production and a decrease to security costs which have been redistributed to other necessities. Of course out systematic elimination of the enemy generals probably had something to do with the wars' falling costs.

And then there was the festival.. Did it even need to be said? The tourism revenue alone already won Belzerg a chunk of change, and that was _before_ they had several world famous heroes in their borders. In Axel the festival pretty much acted as one big advertising campaign for the city and it's new wares. The fight between All Might and myself was just icing on the cake.

To sum it all up. Our party effectively dragged Belzerg out of an economic recession and into an economic boom the likes of which has never been seen in this world. Which would explain why Iris was acting the way she was.

"I-I think I understand. At least a little. I'm not going to lie, large scale economics and politics isn't my strong suit, it's hard enough partially ruling over a city!" I exclaimed, trying to put some levity into the situation. Honestly it was still hard to believe that my life has ended up like this.

"But I can only imagine how much stress you must have been in with things like that going on. Just know that I don't need anything in return. If I had known about it from the start then I would have helped you anyway, you don't owe me any-" I was cut off by Iris pushing herself into me, giving me a tight hug. I was caught off guard at first but returned it. Poor Iris must have been worried half to death over this..

Slowly she went limp as time passed. Her emotional state exhausting her. I picked her up in a bridal style carry and moved her to her room. I was about to leave but Iris' hand gripped me tightly, I looked down to see her eyes telling me to stay with her.

'Kazuma is never going to let me hear the end of this. Neither will Eris now that I think about it...Whatever I'll deal with that in the morning.' For now I'll just enjoy the fact that I'm sleeping with an actual princess, granted not in the way that most thought about. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day so we should get all the rest we should get.

**This took me way longer than it should have to finish. Sorry about that but night shifts are a bitch. Anyway if you noticed the double upload notification don't worry that's just me editing another page. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter, have a great day!**


	10. A surprising Development

**Welcome back to another chapter in the life of The Hero of Belzerg! The Eris festival is over and Izuku's party has created the first video celebrity, so that's a thing. That will definitely have consequences later down the line. Anyway let's get things going.**

**If you were wondering I'm sort of just using latin/germanic names as a foundation for nameless/new characters. At least in Belzerg who's naming scheme seems to be inspired by the romans. Lalatina, Luna, Iris, etc. **

**The Demon King's army is a bit more diverse but I have an idea for their leadership so don't worry about it. Anyways, on to the story!**

Waking up feeling groggy after a day like yesterday was expected. Honestly I was surprised that I didn't collapse from exhaustion earlier but I guess Aqua's healing was as good as always. Feeling someone else's breathing and body heat next to me was also expected.

Eris tended to raid the bed on occasion and even Megumin 'accidentally' found herself in my room and too tired to turn back from time to time. No the surprising part was 'who' was in my bed. 'I'm glad I could help, but keeping all that stress for so long really took a toll on her.' I thought while looking at the sleeping form of Iris.

I almost didn't want to get out of bed with the way she was clinging on to me. She'd definitely wake up if I tried. Maybe I should just sleep in for today It's been a while since I've just relaxed like a normal pe-

"EXPLOSION!" **BOOM!**

"Nevermind." I muttered as Iris quickly jolted from her slumber, frantically looking around for the cause of the ungodly noise. "Sorry about the rude awakening Iris-chan. I guess Megumin-chan couldn't hold it in any longer and let out an explosion a bit too close to the mansion." I tried to calm her down which works after a bit. Until she realized where exactly she woke up at.

"Eep!" She jumped out of bed, wide awake and staring at me with wide eyes, probably thinking about how she got there since she calms down soon after. "My apologies Izuku-kun, I was startled.." She said, blushing profusely from her earlier lack of composure.

I just smile at her. She was like this sometimes. She usually keeps her composure as was expected of a royal princess, but when something surprises her she reverts back to being a regular young girl which leaves her embarrassed afterward.

"A-Anyways, I'm sorry for what happened last night. I guess you were right, the stress was doing more damage than I thought it would.." Her shoulders sagged, as if a massive weight was lifted. She gave me a bright smile and thanked me one more time before heading off, I decided to let her go for now. She seemed like she needed a bit of time to think.

In the meantime I'm just going to check up on Megumin. She's gotten better in the last few months but her blowing things up so close to the mansion was a bad sign. 'I swear to the various gods if this was Kazuma's idea..' I grumbled internally, coming up with various revenge plans if it turned out to be true.

Stepping outside I heard several more explosions before I reached the backyard there I noticed a giant new creator where an empty plain used to be. And was that Aqua? ***Splash** Apparently it was since I don't know anyone else that could fill up a creator that big with water so quickly.

"Explain." I ordered simply, not wanting to beat around the bush. I wasn't too angry about them doing this but Iris might disagree. Plus I really wanted to know why they decided to make a lake in our backyard all of a sudden. 'Though knowing those two do I really need to ask?'

"You and Yagi-kun made a lake with your monstrous strength so I wanted to prove that explosion magic could match it!" Megumin answered predictably, smirk on her face even as she face planted from the mana exhaustion.

"I'm a goddess of water. We made a lake. Do I really need to explain?" Fair enough. I guess this isn't all bad, we could do a lot with our own lake, though the mosquito's would be a problem unless we deal with them early.

'Guess I have to invent pesticide next...Or commit genocide, mosqito's aren't vital to the ecosystem right?' If it were the modern age I would have said no, but with nature being much more lively in this world maybe they are necessary here…

"Note to self, develop a research and development branch in Axel." Magic was great and all but human's didn't become the dominant species by waving around sticks and yelling magic words. 'At least I don't think they did in this world...Add historians to that list of additions.' I mentally noted, a lot goes into running a city after all.

"Did you two at least warn the others before making all that noise so close to th-" I was interrupted by multiple war cries behind me as Darkness and Kazuma rushed out of the mansion, weapons in hand. Said war cries slowly died down after they noticed that the noise was caused by their own party instead of an enemy attack.

And if Kazuma's twitching eyebrow was anything to go by Aqua and Megumin were going to be in for a bad time later today. I wasn't going to save them from it either, still a bit salty from the rude wake up call.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have to report the creation of a new lake, and all the paperwork that comes with it. Again." And this time I didn't have the luxury of doing it ahead of time. Marvelous.

**Guildhall**

"Aaand sign here if you want Axel to import plantlife, fish and such into your new lake. In exchange you'll earn a percentage of the taxes from any fishing occuring said lake along with a small toll paid directly to you for entering your property…"

Luna finished up with the paperwork as I signed the hundreth document that hour. At least I was getting some income out of this, not that I needed it. I even denied that toll idea since I found it unnecessary. The land where the new lake was made wasn't _too_ close to our mansion, just a few hundred meters away.

"And that should be everything. Thank you for the new source of income Mayor-san!" She said teasingly, I just sighed at the title. Technically I was only the co-mayor along with Darkness but the citizens of Axel didn't see it that way. And Darkness was all too happy to be relegated to being my secretary..._Way _too happy.

"And thank you for making this as painless as possible. My hand is still numb.." I said, shaking my hand to try and get circulation back into it. "Hopefully this will be the last new lake for a while. Otherwise I'll have to revoke Megumin's explosion privileges." And Aqua's alcohol but I couldn't really blame her for doing her job as a goddess.

"No problem at all boss, thank _you_ for effectively tripling my income with the ridiculous boost in tourism you brought over." Wait triple! No wonder she was so happy today. And with the way she was looking at me...Oh boy!

She decided that since I had nothing else to do that day and since she just finished a relatively massive order that it was about time for her to take a break for the day. A break that involved me, herself, the attic, and about two hours of the day.

**2 hours later Kazuma POV**

I came to the guildhall for lunch like usual, maybe I'd say hi to aniki who had to do all the paperwork for that new lake the girls made. 'Poor bastard.' Or so I thought before I noticed a disheveled, tired looking Izuku leaving the guildhall through the back door with a goofy grin on his face. What really changed my mind was the way he was looked at by an equally disheveled and practically glowing Luna who just kept staring at him as he walked off.

'Lucky bastard!' Tsk, whatever. So what if aniki has a harem. So what if he's stronger than me in every way. So what if he has a higher luck stat! So what if he became a man while he's even younger than me! So what if-Ok now I'm depressed...Well the bar's right over there so let's fix that!

**All Might POV**

"Bah! Wha-! Oh god, anybody get the number of that truck?" That was one hell of a fight. Easily the second hardest I've fought in my life. "I'm so proud of that kid, he's really come into his own...But what was that weird black energy? Magic?" Whatever it was it was pretty strong.

"Yagi-kun? Are you awake?" His new girlfriend Khloe asked as she entered the room. And wasn't that a strange thought. I actually had a girlfriend now. Something I never thought I would experience after becoming the Symbol of Peace.

'No. That time is over, this is my life now.' I think before shaking off my thoughts. "Yeah, I just woke up now. How long have I been out?" It had to be a day at least. I still felt exhausted it was a wonder how I was even conscious right now.

"You've been asleep for about a day and a half. It's half past noon right now. I was a little worried.." And it showed in her tone of voice. Frowning slightly I moved in to hug her, hoping that it would be enough to push away her worries.

"You don't have to worry, I've survived much worse, besides I doubt Young Midoriya would allow me to die again…" Wait did I just. '_crap'_

"You're right but that doesn't stop me from worrying. Just because you already died once doesn't mean that you should be fine with doing it twice." Wait she already knew about that?! My surprise must have been rather visible since she giggled soon after.

"Izuku-sama and his friends have been living here for over a year now. And just between you and me, they aren't the best at keeping secrets. Pretty much all of Belzerg knows about the goddesses and reincarnations have become common knowledge, at least in Axel." Well that was a sobering thought, though with how some of his successor's friends acted on occasion he could definitely see why.

"I prepared lunch by the way. Can you walk?" Good question. I slowly climb out of bed and give my feet an experimental push to the floor. They seemed steady enough so I slowly stood up, still aching a bit from the fight but not enough to make me double over. Walking would be slow for a while but I'd be fine.

Seeing me struggle Khloe helped carry a bit of weight as we headed down to the kitchen. "Have I missed anything while I was out?" Judging by the fact that I could see a lake that wasn't there before just outside the house I assumed so.

"Ah, yes. I was honestly surprised when it happened and you didn't wake up. You see..." Khloe went on to describe what happened while I was asleep, though she didn't know everything. 'Right I forgot about young Midoriya's little firecracker. Or should I say nuclear warhead. That kid has the strangest luck with women.'

"I guess that explains why nobody's around right now." I mumbled before sitting down to eat some breakfast. Or lunch I guess. Now seemed like a good time to just relax for a bit. There would be time for work later.

'Not like there's much work to be done around here anyway. Young Midoriya and his party has done a marvelous job cleaning up around the city, there's barely any crime and most of them are petty.'

Though to be fair when the city guard consists of highly trained warriors, people that can shoot fire from their hands, and the occasional super soldier that can level buildings, I could see how that would act as a deterrent.

*Knock knock knock "Hmm? Who could be visiting?" I questioned out loud. Sure the Green Party(We didn't name it) was incredibly popular, along with being the local rulers of the city. But that doesn't equal a lot of visitors, the opposite in fact. Most people that wanted to see them had to go through the bureaucracy and meet them at city hall.

Opening the door I saw a young woman wearing a rather intricate set of full plate armor. To the point where I questioned the practicality of it. The second thing to catch my eye would be the fact that she was bowing right off the bat, the universal sign that someone wanted something from you.

'Oh boy. Is this the 'lost knight in search of a new lord' trope? I knew it was just a matter of time with what young Midoriya has become.' He's not here right now though. Should I let her in? Wait...Could she be here for me instead?!

I may have been jumping the gun there. Or now that I think about it, I was underselling the situation. Either way I was proven wrong the moment the woman opened her mouth. "Yagi-sama I am Pandora Sanguine. I have come here today as the last leader of the Demon King's army in order to formally surrender to you and Midoriya-sama. I would like to begin negotiations as soon as possible." She finished, ending her deep bow and raising her head.

My jaw dropped the moment she finished speaking. Blood seeping out of my mouth for the first time in weeks. Now that she was looking at me I noticed the bright red eyes she had, and the barely visible fangs protruding from her lips. 'Explains the nam-No wait. Focus!'

"...Young Midoriya isn't here right now...Would you like to come inside for some tea?" When in doubt, be polite. 'Now I just have to stall for time before young Midoriya gets here...He's more experienced with these things and knows more about politics in this world than I do.' Hearing this all go down Khloe rushed to the kitchen to prepare that tea, good thing to know I wasn't alone in this at least.

**Meanwhile with Izuku**

A tickle went down my spine as my hair spiked up into goosebumps. A feeling I got whenever something indescribably stupid happened around him. Strangely enough I couldn't see anything near me that would trigger such a response.

'That could be a bad sign..' And I was just about to get revenge on Kazuma and Aqua for that ice water nonsense they pulled yesterday too… Possible catastrophe. Sweet sweet revenge… "*Sigh, you two live another day." I decided before walking back towards the mansion, and unknowingly, towards another headache.

**Bet you didn't expect that one eh? Though I probably hinted at it beforehand. Fact of the matter is I've made Izuku too strong. Even in the last story he was a bit too OP, by then it was too late to nerf him so I chose to double down instead. Enter: All Might!**

**So yeah, now Belzerg has the magical equivalent of two saiyans on there side. Both of which have demonstrated their strength and technological superiority to the world at large through the festival(sound familiar?) Naturally after seeing the utter disaster that would occur if the war were to continue the only logical solution the enemy faction had was to surrender.**

**Now. Let's see just **_**how**_** complete of a victory this will be. After all, just because the enemy surrenders doesn't mean that conflict is over. Next time Izuku is going to have his first taste of what it means to lead a faction.**

**And yes I'll be the first to admit that Pandora's name is a little obvious but give me a break! I was never very good at naming things to begin with and she was a spur of the moment addition anyway, along with her upcoming character arc so I'm sorta running by the seat of my pants here. Don't worry though, that's how I do most of my best work anyway!**

**All in all I hope you guys enjoyed this. See you all next time and have a wonderful day!**


	11. End of an era

**Time to brush up on my diplomacy skill. Hopefully I can pull this off, this chapter is going to be the set up for a significant portion of the future plot of this story so let's get into this!**

**Oh, I should probably say that the Green Party has grown significantly since the start of the story, this means that the team's mages(not counting Megumin of course) has quite a few more spells now. Just explaining ahead of time.**

**3rd person POV**

"This is excellent tea." Pandora complimented as she sipped the steaming brew. "I'll be honest, I didn't expect such a warm reception from the enemy leader. Or second in command?" That had always been a matter of debate ever since All Might entered the scene. Izuku was the only other candidate but ever since the blonde arrived it was thrown in question.

"Thank you, it's a hobby I picked up over the years. And neither actually. I'm just a humble hero who looks after this city, Izuku's the one that deals with the country's issues for the most part." He replied with a hint of pride in his voice. He was more than happy to semi-retire, especially when his successor did a better than fine job of replacing him.

"From Japan I assume. Such an interesting place, even more so with these.. 'Heroes' is what you called them? I see that the gods have finally started taking us seriously if they sent such powerful warriors from a different world than usual." The usual reincarnates were powerful sure, but they were usually incompetent. What else could you expect from a bunch of otherwise regular people plucked from their world's and sent into a completely different one?

Since she'd arrived at their mansion Pandora had been treated with respect and courtesy. A kindness not often afforded to the losers of a war. Oh yes, she had no illusions over the fact that her country had lost. Even with their remaining army(which wasn't anything to write home about) they could do little without their powerful generals. Not to mention…

"So Vanir-san became a beaurocrat? Honestly it doesn't surprise me, he was always the type to do as he pleased, even if it made no sense at the time." What surprised her more was the fact that Wolbach of all people was enamored by the enemy leader. Granted she had never met him so she couldn't judge but he couldn't be 'that' impressive could he?

**BANG!**

**Switch to Izuku POV**

"Did you really need to break down the door Aqua-chan?" I asked the goddess that joined me on my walk back home with an exasperated voice. After facepalming as is customary when being around Aqua for more than 20 minutes I noticed that we had a new guest.

The intricate dark armor was rather eye catching but her facial features immediately caught my attention. She was a platinum blonde, her hair being nearly white in color, though slightly darker than Eris' pure silver. Her face had aristocratic features though it was her eyes and teeth that told me exactly what she was.

"I'm telling you Izuku-kun, I sensed a powerful undead on our way here! Hey you! With the pink eye! How did you get into our house with the barrier surrounding this place?!" She screamed at our guest while pointing at her, though her target just kept sipping tea nonchalantly.

Regardless I gave Aqua's head a good chop to calm her down. "That's enough of that Aqua-chan. First of all I got rid of that barrier a week ago remember. Otherwise Wiz-chan would never be able to visit us. And second of all, apologize to our guest. Undead or not pointing at someone like that is rude." I scolded, making her grumble before she begrudgingly bowed slightly in apology.

"You're a lot more polite than I expected, though with Yagi-sama's show of hospitality that's my own fault. It is an honor to meet you Midoriya-sama, I am Pandora Sanguine I have come here today as the last leader of the Demon King's army in order to formally surrender to you and Yagi-sama. I would like to begin negotiations as soon as possible." She finished, stating her purpose before bowing deeply once again.

"Ah… I see." That was all I could really say, who the hell would expect this! And why did she surrender to _me_ specifically and not Belzerg itself?! 'There are too many questions here. I should gather everyone else before we do anything.'

**About an hour later, in the kitchen.**

"So...What caused this surrender all of a sudden? Not that I'm not grateful for the chance at peace of course!" I wanted to know exactly where we stood. The more information the better, Iris was of a like mind on that. Speaking of which she was currently sending Pandora one of the frostiest glares I've ever seen.

"It's not so difficult to understand Izuku-sama. We've simply lost the war. In every way that counts. Our army has slowly but surely been eroded by the armies of Belzerg. Our economy was never that strong to begin with, and now that you've shown how far behind we are technologically we'll be crushed in that area too." She explained calmly, and with a hint of amusement at our question.

"Furthermore you've single handedly killed, converted, or otherwise incopassitated six of our generals, the only hope we had of fighting the veritable monsters in Belzerg's royal family." Ok that was fair, thinking about it the fact that a 14 year old like Iris could hold her own against legendary monsters and other experienced adventurers was pretty ludicrous. That's not even mentioning her father who could probably rival All Might in raw stats...For now, the jury's still out if he'd rival a fully healed All Might.

"There's also the fact that a good deal of our own citizens view you as a hero for your destruction of the Destroyer, an existence that has plagued the world for centuries, including our own side." Right. I'd almost forgotten about that one. My brain must have been blocking it out to forget the ungodly pain I felt from breaking every bone in my body.

"There's also the fact that you now have three goddesses working for you. At this point most of the high ranking officers in my army are convinced that the only reason you haven't stormed my father's castle yet is because you were genuinely merciful and wanted us to surrender."

Well that was better than I-"Or that you were secretly planning to weaken Belzerg and our own country first before taking over both in a bid for eventual world domination." ...Fuck.

"No. Just.. No. I don't want power, hell being a noble is already enough of a headache as it is! Being a king, let alone an emperor sounds like a nightmare!" I denied furiously. Seriously just thinking about it was making my hands numb! All that paperwork would kill me before any assassin could even try!

"I'd be happy to accept a surrender depending on the terms. Honestly I just want to end this conflict as soon as possible." That went without saying, but there was another, slightly selfish reason why I wanted it to end soon. If what I heard from All Might was constant, then if we returned to my world soon then it would only be about a few days, a week at most after All Might died! I could finally return and see everyone again!

"Very well, I believe it would be best for us to begin immediately. First and foremost, we'd like to return the land that was conquered by us as a sign of good faith. In addition we'll be freeing any prisoners of war that we currently have." Those were rather generous. They just lost a good deal of leverage with those agreements.

"However we would like to address several issues that remain ongoing in the world at large which caused our uprising in the first place." That got me interested, with all the chaos I hadn't had the time to look for the actual _cause_ of the war that's been going on for centuries.

"To summarize, we need a solution to the problem of monsters that feast on humans to survive. These species make up a significant percentage of our population and thus are the biggest obstacle to peace." She laid out the problem bluntly. Yeah I can see how that could be a problem… Though not an insurmountable one.

"Do the humans need to be alive? Or birthed naturally? If not then I may have a solution to that problem." It would have been difficult without magic. But with it? It was a simple enough problem to solve with a little bit of creativity.

"No, not to my knowledge. Though I don't see how that could be tested. How else would you make a human other than through reproduction?" Pandora was confused yet interested, hoping that the other worlder had some kind of trick up his sleeve that could solve their problem.

"Replication magic. As well as a bit of cloning." I went on to explain the basics behind cloning technology, how to grow cells in a laboratory, how to make sure said cells stayed alive, etc. Only the bare basics though, mostly because I was a little over my head as it was. I'd need to do more research later. The replication magic would just help speed things up.

"So essentially you want us to 'clone' the meat, blood and such that we need while using replication magic to bolster our food supply. But wouldn't that break the third law of magic?" She asked me, I was confused by that. Laws of magic? It was the first time I've heard that term.

"The laws of magic are rules that limits the potential of all magic...Or they used to anyway. You've never really followed these laws. Honestly I freaked out over that at first but after you explained how things in your world worked along with all those science lessons I've been able to break them too!" YunYun enlightened me. Huh. The more you know.

"So it was a knowledge barrier that caused that. That can be solved easily enough, the Demon kingdom will need to build up or modify their general education to incorporate this knowledge. Hopefully that will be enough to solve the hunger issue." To prove my point I cut my finger a bit and drained some blood into a cup, from there I asked YunYun to cast **'replicate' **one of her newer spells to double the amount in the cup.

"You're a vampire right? Would you like to test it out yourself?" I offered earning a shocked look from our guest, along with the rest of the natives.. Did I do something taboo again?

"Are you sure Izuku-sama? Are you aware of what this means?" I shake my head, though I have an idea. "For a human to willingly give their blood to a vampire, and as a noble for that matter. When a vampire drinks blood willingly given it affects us differently than blood forcibly taken." She begins to explain.

"This type of blood gives us a significant boost in power, along with small glimpses into the memories of the giver. This is the main reason why It's nearly unprecedented. It's seen as the ultimate sign of trust...As well as being considered rather intimate" Oh.. OH! A small blush came to my face. Well this just got rather awkward.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I appreciate the thought behind it and I'm aware that you meant nothing of it." She waved off the situation while reaching for the crimson filled cup. She started off slowly, taking a small sip from it but soon after that her eyes widened significantly before she downed the entire thing in a matter of seconds.

"Was..Was it really that good?" I asked, a little uncomfortable with the way she shivered after drinking my blood.

"Oh. Good is a colossal understatement Midoriya-sama. That was the finest quality blood I've ever tasted! The mana in it was overflowing, the type was just right, by the gods even the texture was nothing short of divine!" I.. Wasn't sure how to feel about that. Neither was my party judging from their faces.

"S-So, is that a good enough example of what cloning could do?" I tried to bring us back on topic. Pandora blinked rapidly then coughed into her hand, realizing that she'd lost herself a bit there.

"Y-yes I believe that was more than satisfactory. Well that solves one of the major problems so far. A secondary issue we'd like to address is the treatment of 'monstrous' in general. For our countries to truly coexist we request that our citizens be treated as equals to humanity, especially under the law."

"Done." I agreed, not consulting others on that one. Regardless of the consequences that was a rule I was willing to enforce. In fact I'd already done it as far as Axel went, nobody was willing to argue with him after he announced that all succubi, peaceful undead, and even demons were to be treated cordially whilst living in Axel. The few who even thought about it changed their minds quickly enough with All Might around.

Iris seemed to be a bit nervous at that but allowed it, she knew first hand that it could be done on a city scale, she trusted my judgment. Not to mention the fact that I wasn't going to budge on that particular issue no matter what tried to stop me.

The other nations would most likely try to stop this, grudges ran deep and prejudice ran deeper in this world. Well. They'd _try_ anyway. Not like they had much choice when Belzerg and the Demon King's army had the vast majority of this world's military force backing them. There was a reason why Belzerg was able to hold back the waves of enemy soldiers for centuries.

'Not to mention the fact that All Might and I make one hell of a deterrent to war.' The rest of his party were nothing to scoff at either. Any one of them could take out a small army alone if they really wanted to, albeit through vastly different means.

Pandora was temporarily stunned by my instant answer, meanwhile All Might gave me a neutral look. "I hope you know what your doing young Midoriya. This wont go over easily with the other nations, that being said I'll stand behind whatever you decide." He gave his warning, which was taken with a nod. I knew that it would be risky, but it was worth it in my mind.

"I-I don't know what to say. Other than the cannibalistic monsters that was the most contentious issue I had. To just make that kind of promise so easily.." Pandora slowly recovered from her shock. "I can only thank you, there were several other minor issues but with how generous you have been so far I'm sure that we can leave them for now."

"No I insist, best to have them all in the open now. If they're that minor I'm sure we can deal with them accordingly." She seemed a bit unsure at that but continued at my request. I wanted to get as many issues over and done with as I could. The two prior ones seemed sensible enough so hopefully the rest will too.

"We request the right to spread the faith of our two goddesses Wolbach and Regina." She added, my response was instant.

"Easily acceptable under certain limits. All religious conversions must be willing, the use of force or the manipulation of facts shouldn't be used to trick people into believing something. Of course I'd ask the same of you, allowing the free worship of Aqua-chan and Eris-chan that is." I thought for a moment before adding another clause.

"I'd also request that religious teaching should be halted until a person reaches adulthood. To prevent forceful indoctrination and such." Again my swift answer seemed to have put Pandora on the back foot, thankfully she was better prepared for it this time.

"That is more than acceptable! But are you sure that such a policy can be enforced? Religion is quite the touchy subject among humans." She asked, worried over the feasibility of her request.

"There really isn't much of a problem. All we'd need to do is add a single law. Discrimination based on religion is herby outlawed. SImple as that. It won't favor one religion over another, it will simply level the playing field, removing government favoritism in the process." I'm sure the king wouldn't mind the addition of a single law in exchange for lasting peace.

"As for the policy's enforcement.. Leave that to my party. I'm sure the Axis and Eris cults will be fine with it so long as their goddesses give it the green light. Besides Wolbach-chan is our ally now, I was planning on helping her anyway." The religious issue really was rather simple to solve when you literally had the gods on your side.

"The final issue I'd like to raise is relatively minor. Or at least, I consider it to be. My father has requested to meet you in person, this is by no means a deal breaker but it would go a long way to burying the hatchet as it were." I was a bit apprehensive about that one, meeting the enemy leader like that was risky, then again Pandora came all the way here alone so it would only be fair. One thing still bothered him though.

"Why me? Or more specifically why only me? Shouldn't he also be asking for an audience with the king? All Might too since he and I are in similar positions."And the rest of his party for that matter. A good deal of them had political(Iris, Darkness and himself), military(basically all of them), and religious(Eris, Wolbach, and Aqua) importance to rather large degrees.

"To be completely honest with you Midoriya-sama, our king views you as the face of Belzerg at the moment. No offense meant but the king of Belzerg has never shown his face to us, nor has he done anything of significance since he was crowned. For all intents and purposes _you_ are this country's representative." That.. Definitely put things into perspective. Surprisingly Iris hadn't denied Pandora's accusation. Looking at her for an answer she sighed, trying to collect her thoughts.

"She's not wrong. The common people have grown fond of you, no that's an understatement. It wouldn't be much of a stretch to say that they practically worship you." Well that was a terrifying thought. That kind of attention tended to lead to complications later on.

"That was one of the reasons that my father was so excited at the idea of us marrying. You'd solidify our position amongst the people along with providing 'strong blood' for the country's future." That part didn't really surprise me, I had read a bit about Belzerg's history and I was far from the first hero to be chosen as a marriage candidate to the royal family. Not that I really minded at this point.

"As you can probably guess we had also planned on giving you a promotion. Expect to be called a Grand Duke in the near future Izuku-kun!" Great.. *Sigh, at least they weren't calling me God Emperor Izuku…I hope.

"As enlightening as this conversation has been, I would like some confirmation from Midoriya-sama if he would like to meet my father or not. Of course his party will be invited, that way the current ruling family will also get a say on the matter as well." She gave her final offer, waiting on an answer.

I took a moment to think about it, sending small glances at the others to see what they thought about the idea. Most of them seemed determined to do it. Iris and Darkness in particular were the most excited by the prospect...For very different reasons if Darkness' blush was anything to go by.

"We'll do it. What time would be best by the way?" I asked, wanting to prepare for it.

"As soon as possible, we'd like to end this war quickly, plus my father has grown anxious in anticipation. Tomorrow or the day after would be best, I even have a group teleportation scroll for us to use." She answered while taking out said scroll, we took a few more seconds to think about it before Iris answered her.

"That will be doable. I'd need to contact my father first however. I'll need his permission in order to represent our family at such an important gathering." Pandora agreed to it, deeming it a reasonable and expected request.

"Since we'll be going tomorrow, possibly the night of, would you like to stay the night Pandora-san? It's gotten rather late." I offered, technically we were still enemies since the war hasn't officially ended, but it would be impolite not to.

"I wouldn't want to intrude but if you insist then I'll graciously accept you offer Midoriya-sama." She said with a bow, grateful for the hospitality. "If I may, I'd like to be shown were I'll rest. Vampires are nocturnal by nature and I'll admit to being very tired from the trip here."

No kidding, I can't imagine what it would be like for a vampire of all things to travel that kind of distance without any magic in the middle of the day. After the others began to leave, wanting to pack up their belongings early, or in Iris' case, visiting the capital herself to ask for permission from her father, I took the time to guide Pandora to her room.

It was a fairly dark place, in fact it was partially underground with the only window there being covered by some makeshift curtains that I created earlier. Appraising her room with a careful gaze she nodded, thanking me. Apparently the underground location was the correct choice, it reminded her of home.

"Rest well Pandora-san. Hopefully this will be the last time we'll meet each other as enemies." I said my good night and headed off. 'That was more awkward than I thought it would be.. It's been another rough week, hopefully it will be the last one for a while now, though I know that's just wishful thinking.' I thought, trying to calm myself down, I'd need all the rest I could get for tomorrow.

**There we go, the war is effectively over and all it took was a single nerd's heroic bumbling for about a year. Well that and a demonstration of indomitable military force in the form of two juiced up super saiyans. **

**Next time we'll be meeting the ever enigmatic Demon King! Hopefully my version of the series' big bad will be remotely original. Or at least funny enough that it won't matter in the end. **

**Either way this volume of Izuku's story is coming to a close, not to say that there won't be more of course, if you guys haven't noticed I've built myself quite the little multiverse so far. Hopefully I won't choke and have it all fall apart ne? Either way, later and as always have a great day!**


	12. Meeting the 'big bad'

**Oh boy. Here I go playing Civ again. Which reminds me, I might actually do a game based on the Belzerg v Demon situation, just to see what some of the countries might do if Genghis Khan joined up with Augustus and started talking trade in things other than soldiers. I know for a fact that Bizmarck would start to build up his armies on the spot I imagine.**

**Well I got carried away, anyways let's get on with it. Also at the same time that I upload this I'll be uploading a rewrite to chapter 1 of this story. It was a request from cloudpanda961 one of my reviewers and I thought it would be for the best.**

After a good night's sleep the party got together for breakfast, each of us ready to start the day and prepare for the night. Iris, Darkness, and YunYun couldn't stick around for long though. Each of them went to speak to their respective fathers for permission to negotiate on behalf of each of their factions.

I wished them luck and went to the guildhall to do my own business along with All Might and the goddess trio. Megumin chose to sleep in for the day since we were going to stay up for quite a bit, and finally Pandora was still in the basement, she planned to wake up an hour before we were to leave.

**Guildhall**

"And that's why we need you to help negotiate peace as a representative of the whole Adventurer's Guild." I finished my explanation as Luna predictably downed about four shots of what I could only assume was whiskey. Honestly she took it better than I would have a few months ago.

"Ok...Ok I think I'm good. Give me a few hours I need to contact the higher ups." Luna calmed down before heading towards her office, which I have no doubt had some kind of communication magic that she'd use to speak with whatever executives own the guild. I really should get to know the organization better after we make peace.

"Should we invite Wiz-san and Vanir-san as well? They are former members of the enemy army so bringing them might further cement your position young Midoriya." All Might asked, slightly amused with Luna's reaction to essentially being chosen as one of her country's representatives.

"Good idea, we might as well include Sylvia-san as well, I'll teleport there later today, for now let's head for Wiz-chan's shop for supplies along with those two." Peace talks or not it was best to prepare for the worst case scenario. We were already good on holy water and such but some anti-necrotic ointment could come in handy.

**Wiz's Shop**

"I'M IN! Meeting my former employer as an ally of his former enemy. Watching two young, mostly inexperienced girls play at being diplomats for a whole country! Getting a chance to mess with the rest of the gods! My young friend Izuku-kun you have given me the opportunity of a lifetime!" So yeah, no need to say that Vanir was quite hyped up.

"A-are you sure I should be there Izuku-kun? I wouldn't want to mess up such an important event." She seemed worried, though I just gave her a blank look and then pointed at Vanir...Yeah if anyone was going to cause problems I doubted it would be Wiz.

"R-right. If you think it would be for the best then I'll join you. To be completely honest I'd like to thank the Demon King for the chance he gave me, even if it was mostly just a pact of neutrality. I owe him at least that much." Most human kingdoms wouldn't exactly accept a lich, his agreement to keep her identity secret in exchange for holding up his barrier was rather generous.

My face quickly grew a frown before it slowly turned into a soft smile. "Of course, and don't worry about having to keep that secret for much longer. One of the points the king and I agree on is that regardless of race everyone should be given a fair chance." She returned my smile along with a quick hug before we both went our separate ways, both needing to prepare for the night.

Finally I had to go to a place I never thought I'd visit. A place that my companions wasted no time in teasing me about. "Ara ara Izuku-kun. Taking us ladies to a place like this. Have you no shame?" Eris teased me while All Might, Aqua and Wolbach just gave me confused stares.

"Look these guys have been here since before we took over the city so it only seems right that we give them the option to join in on the peace talks. Besides, having a succubus on our side might help us show that we're serious about supporting equality between humans and other races." Though I guess having a lich, a chimera, a devil, several goddesses, and the crimson demon clan(technically not humans) would have done that already.

"Succubi? That explains the brothel...If you all don't mind I'll be heading out, Khloe would kill me if she knew I walked into one of these!" With that All Might made the smart decision of walking out of the establishment asap, leaving Izuku alone with the goddesses.

"Smart man. If I didn't know any better I'd give you a 5 second head start myself Izuku-kun. Though I need to ask for Aqua-senpai's sake. Does Kazuma-kun come here?" Eris asked, I just raised an eyebrow at her. "Right stupid question, of course he does."

He actually didn't after that succubus incident a few months back but Aqua didn't need to know that. The sweetest revenge is the type where you get your two targets to go at each other after all. At least that was what Kachan always said, with much more vulgar language.

Speaking of which Aqua was the second to rush out of the place with a red face. For different reasons to All Might obviously. This left me with Wolbach and Eris, oh and the succubi who were seconds away from throwing themselves at me. I should get on that.

"Calm down please. I'm happy to see you all again too but I need to speak to your leader, there's an important event going on involving the city, and the country at large so I thought it would be best to include her." The succubi were a bit put off by the fact that I could ignore their charms so easily, many of them pouting at me. Thankfully they got serious quickly and let us in to see their 'queen' so to speak.

"Ah, Izuku-sama. To what do I owe the _pleasure._" The white haired succubus queen, Lilith spoke sensually. Desire clear in her voice, then again it was a succubus so that was a given. "My children said something about an issue that involved the whole country, that's quite high profile for little ol' me don't you think?" She asked, a bit confused about what I wanted.

"I don't think so. You've been in this city longer than I have, you deserve to be part of the peace negotiations just as much as I do." I reassured her.

"Peace negotiations?" She asked, even more confused, though her blush showed that my words got through to her.

"With the demon king. He officially surrendered yesterday." I explained, further stunning her, at this point she just stared at me slack jawed and wide eyed. "A-are you ok mam?" I asked in concern, this had never happened before.

"W-when?! How?! It hasn't even been two years!" ...This was going to take a while to explain. Not that I disagreed, when I started this journey I would have thought ending this was in a little under two years would be a naive dream at best.

**About an hour of explaining and rejecting succubi advances later.**

"Thank you again for your cooperation, I'll see you again later tonight- Not in that way! Jeez, ok goodbye all of you." I said before shutting the door to the cafe. "*Sigh, every time I visit this place I barely get out in one piece. Sorry you two had to see that." Two slightly traumatized goddesses hugged each other as we left the establishment, slightly shaking at what they just experienced.

"How?...Why?! Why were they all so thirsty?! Don't they know that one man can't handle all that?!" Wolbach questioned, who she was asking was a mystery though as she stared at the sky. I sent them a pitying look, most people reacted that way after the succubi spoke what they wanted to do with me outloud.

"Oh, Izuku-kun could handle it, _trust me I know._ The real question is why they were so thirsty for him specifically?! Aren't they supposed to chase down the sinful?!" Eris questioned this time, face reddening at the implications.

"Ok I'm going to put a stop on that now. Apparently the succubi are attracted to the two extremes. Innocence and decadence. Apparently I'm enough of the former that it...Excites them. Something about a rarity among men." I deadpanned, I wasn't about to be labeled a pervert by my own girlfriend, that was Darkness' job. _"Though I'm confused as to why I'm part of the other side of the spectrum, I'm far from innocent anymore."_

"A spicy cinnamon roll is still a cinnamon roll Izuku-kun. I can see why those hussies would be attracted to it." Eris slowly recovered before gaining a gleam in her eyes. Oh boy, I don't think I'll be sleeping the night after our negotiations. Or the following day for that matter. Or the following night. I'm gonna die...Oh well, I could think of worse ways to go, like exhaustion for example.

**Several hours later.**

"For the last time Eris-chan, save it for _after_ the peace talks. You're making everyone else uncomfortable and Darkness passed out twice already!" I tried my best to dissuade the corrupted goddess on my hands. Surprisingly it wasn't the goddess of sloth and hatred, or the alcoholic one this time.

Speaking of which: "I'm back! Sorry about nearly being late, Kazuma-kun had a horrible case of drowning so I had to heal him. Five times. He'll be fine by the time we leave, don't worry." She said in a sickly sweet voice, sending shivers down most of our spines. I may have gone too far with that revenge plot..

"Did..I miss something?" Pandora's voice emerged from the basement, slightly confused over the sight she came upon after waking up. "Is this a bad time? Oh, and who might these people be? I recognize my former fellow generals but what about the blonde and the succubus?" She questioned, though the latter had a pretty obvious explanation.

"No it's fine, we've just had a bit of a long day. Luna-chan here is the representative for the adventurer's guild while Lilith is the queen of the local succubus faction. They'll be joining us in the peace talks since it heavily involves them as well." I explained, earning a surprised but happy look from Pandora. Guess I was right about involving the succubi being a sign of good faith.

"That's perfect, it will certainly win over some of your detractors within our kingdom. Now, if you are all ready then allow me to prepare the group teleportation scroll." Pandora requested as we all headed towards the living room, giving us a good amount of space to teleport without taking any pieces of furniture with us.

**Mass Teleportation!**

And once again we were teleported in the blink of an eye. Right in front of the demon king. Again. In what I could only assume was the throne room considering it was twice the size of our mansions' living room on it's own, along with being rather barren except for the king's seat. 'I swear to the gods they keep doing this on purpose.' Was this a power play, or was Pandora just pranking them?

And if I'm being perfectly honest I was leaning towards the former when i first looked at the demon king in all his glory. A tall, heavily armored man with bone white hair and a complexion to match. He was wearing armor very similar to Pandora's with the soul difference being the large crimson ruby in the center. A billowing red king's mantle attached to it and a ruby ornate crown atop his head. All in all he cut quite the imposing figure.

Said image was immediately thrown away the second he opened his mouth.

"Velcome to my kingdom, tis a pleasure to meet you, Midoriya Izuku the same goes for you lovely company." The demon king said, a thick, clearly fake romanian accent, and with the way he addressed me I guessed his origins almost immediately.

"So you're a reincarnate too. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that it wasn't the gods that brought you here." Or if they did it wasn't one of the traditionally 'good' ones.

"Wow. Just kill all the fun. Put the fun in camps why don't you." He said with a pout, followed up immediately by Kazuma.

"Yeah you fun nazi." I have a feeling that there's a reference I'm not getting.

"Different universe?" He asked, confirming my guess. "I thought as much, nobody from my old world could possibly be that strong, though with time shenanigans being what they are you never know, for example I'm from a basic vanilla earth during the 21st century. I was summoned here centuries ago yet all the other reincarnates that come over are still from roughly the same era." That certainly is weird, I'm gonna have to ask the gods about that later.

"It was a Hellsing abridged reference by the way, not that it's likely to exist in your world anyway. I'm assuming superheroes are a thing there? Judging from the cross between Son Goku and Superman, that is your newest party member."

"I got both those references...Weird guess some things line up while others don't, this is gonna make reference comedy difficult to say the least." I had so many questions going on in my head I barely knew where to start, I took a moment to process what just happened.

"Indeed, now I know that I called you all here rather late at night and you human normies usually eat at this time sooo. *Snap. Anyone want dinner?" The room we were in changed, large long tables topped with a veritable mountain of food appeared around us. 'This guy has style. I'll give him that.'

Hopefully the rest of this meeting will go as well as the beginning of it.

**Well that's it for this chapter, the actual negotiations will begin next time so keep an eye out for that. Btw I may or may not be uploading a bunch of one-shot/first chapters to various stories that I want to work on. These won't be updated regularly but I'll still write for them every now and again, helps keep my creativity flow and all that.**

**As a side you can consider any of the One-shots/first chapters as challenges if you want. Anyone that finds them interesting can appropriate them as they like. I only ask that you give me credit for the original idea, and maybe link my version of it in the beginning of your first chapter.**

**That's all for now, hope you all enjoyed this and that you have a wonderful day!**


	13. Diplomacy and a surprise visitor!

**Here we are, the negotiations. Hopefully things go well for our group of misfits with way too much power. This might legitimately be the final chapter, or the second to last chapter of the series depending on how things go so let's get on with it!**

**Oh, and if you want the map that I'm using it's on my profile now. Konosuba doesn't have it's own world map so I had to get creative. Visit my profile for the crudely drawn map I made from scratch. Or just don't care about geography IDK m8 you do you.**

After a frankly fantastic meal our two parties began the peace talks. "Ok. Now that everyone's fed and watered. And I got the chance to flex my magical swag" Of course he was. "Let's get down to business shall we?" I couldn't agree more. But first.

"Before we begin, can we know your name? It would be a bit rude to say the least to just call you King for the rest of the talks." I've been curious about this for a while now, nobody from Belzerg knew his name either from what I could tell.

"...They forgot my name. 400 years of constant war and they forgot their worst enemies name. My god I've become the token big bad haven't I? Damn it! I was going for an enigmatic but still important overlord but noooo, humans just have to have memories the size of-" And so he went, ranting for a solid 5 minutes about the disrespect and then getting majorly depressed about being forgotten so easily. I kinda felt bad to be honest.

Kazuma walked up to the poor man and patted him on the shoulder. "It's ok man, think about it this way! You're pretty much the boogey man of the whole world! Like Palpatine or Vader. Barely anyone in those franchises knew their real names but they were still super cool!" He wasn't wrong, this guy did have quite the reputation, even though most of it was likely false.

"T-Thanks man. I-I've just been having a rough...Year really? You can probably guess why. Anyway, my name's Drake, though I've gone by the name Dracul since taking over this country. Again, for obvious reasons." Of course. At least he didn't _completely _rip off Dracula's name. And his original name made it slightly more forgivable so I'll let it slide.

"Speaking of your reincarnation, how _did_ you get here? And more importantly, how did you end up as the king of all monsters?" Really, how _does_ someone go about doing that? I was genuinely curious.

"Ah. Well.. You see that's a funny story. I actually wasn't reincarnated. I kinda just fell asleep one day and boom! New body. It was already dead when I got here too so imagine my surprise when I realized I didn't have a heartbeat anymore. Or a reflection. Or a-you get the idea." This is starting to sound familiar.

"From there I found out that I had several followers for some reason, each of which were unnaturally loyal to me. Oh and I had a daughter. Took me _days_ to get over _that_ little surprise- Not that it was an unwanted one!" He quickly amended as Pandora pouted at him. Ok this is getting _very_ familiar.

"And to top it all off, along with the usual OP abilities that vampires had I also had access to high level magic at level one. And was surrounded by human purist nations that weren't too keen on other races in general. You can see where this is going." Yes. Yes I could, considering that it was literally ripped off from an anime. And it seems like Drake knew that too.

"So yeah, after a series of unfortunate, hilarious, and somewhat tragic events I ended up declaring war against the world. And through some black magic. _Actually a lot of black magic now that I think about it_, we managed to survive until now. Hell we were nearly winning. Until you showed up of course."

"And here we are. Two effective leaders who are ready and willing to cooperate for the sake of peace and equality for all sentient races. Since when did my life become a mediocre manga series?" I questioned the ridiculousness of it all.

"About the same time you died and went to another world. Please don't tell me it was a truck that did it by the way." He guessed incorrectly.

"No, but the supervillain that got me was about the size of a truck if that counts." Seriously how the hell did a guy that big move so fast?! How did he even breathe with all that muscle blocking his wind pipe?!

"Tractor." Kazuma muttered, not elaborating. I wasn't about to throw him under the bus either...What's with all these homicidal vehicles anyway?

"Hmm. Well that's enough for introductions I think. Lets get down to the nitty gritty. Pandora here told me that you guys already agreed to our primary terms. That's good, it makes the rest of this much easier."

Easier yes. But still a long, boring progress filled with legal issues and financial decisions. The kind of things that you'd learn about in an advanced history or politics class. And _very_ boring to sit through and chip in on. Boring but necessary. '*sigh, this too, is a part of being a hero I suppose'

At least it was great practice for Iris, it was her first real experience dealing with a foreign nation. Might as well do it with one that had a sympathetic ruler, former enemies or not. It wasn't like I was really planning on being a politician, governing over Axel was stressful enough I'd rather leave these kind of things to Kazuma and Darkness who were better at it than me anyway.

I guess that's one of the traits I shared with All Might, a love of action and direct interference. I understood the value of passive and indirect interference but they just weren't for me. At about the 2 hour mark we started talking about our stances on the other nations of the world, to which we agreed on several points.

"A non-aggression pact with an embargo on supplies so long as they don't agree to our terms on the 'Civil Rights for all Sentients' Act." A set of laws that we came up with along the way. Basically it was our world's human rights but modified to work with other species.

And yeah, our two countries have gotten to the point where we can embargo the rest of the world and they'd be forced to respond or face the threat of obsolescence. Militarily speaking we eclipse every other nation combined. Magically speaking, Drake's nation has a near monopoly on the higher level stuff thanks to the magically superior creatures that are under their care. The rest belongs to Belzerg thanks to the Crimson Demon Clan.

Technologically speaking there's no contest. Belzerg wins, no way around it. Hell even before I got here the other reincarnates have introduced indoor plumbing, high quality clothing, and even video games! They just didn't show it all off to the international community for various reasons.

Realistically it was like comparing two post industrialization societies to a gaggle of states stuck in the renaissance. Not much of a competition. With this alliance and the nearly guaranteed support of the nations in the Demihuman Subcontinent world peace is a real possibility.

Hell we might even get help from the dwarves in exchange for our legitimate business. Those guys love tech and anything to do with advanced craftsmanship. As for the elves...Let's just say that most humans didn't get along with elves on principle and leave it at that, we could take advantage of that.

That just leaves one last problem. "I'm going to be straight with you, I want off this planet after you 'defeat' me. 400 years has been long enough and I want a change." Was his final demand, more of a request really.

"I can understand that but what about your kingdom? Don't they need you to rule?" I asked, he just started laughing in my face.

"Haha! Hardly! I'm a fucking college dropout that just got the job shuved onto him. Sure I got a few centuries of experience but that doesn't make me good at my job. It just lets me know when to keep my mouth shut and let the competent people take over. Like Pandora for example!" Ah. The old, train a successor then pass on the responsibility like a live grenade routine. And it seems like he made it out to be some kind of honor instead of a burden. Smart man.

"If your people accept that I don't see why we can't take you with us. But what about the gods? Don't they kinda want your head?" It was a question that's been bugging me ever since we began the talks. Though it wasn't _so_ bad. We did have 3 goddesses to vouch for him after all so there was still room to bargain. Besides the gods wouldn't be mad about a peaceful solution would they?

"Eh, I can take em. Why do you think I've survived for so long? The gods are tough sure, but they rely on the same leveling system that we do, your party members for example. " He gestures at Aqua, Eris and his own former general Wolbach.

"They are all in the high 60s, over halfway towards the level cap. And while their stats are impressive it's nothing either of us could handle if we used all our skills. The gods aren't unbreakable, just very _very_ strong. If we show them that we mean business then we can tip the balance of things in our favor. Call it collective bargaining if you want.

That, I could understand. And support to an extent. The gods were far from infallible. Eris' banishment and living with Aqua for so long quickly cemented that idea. "I'll try my best, but can't promise much. If the gods are all max level then I'll probably only be able to take on one or two on my own." Depending on the type of course. A war god and a god of wine are vastly different combat-wise after all.

"Yeah, but that's just now. Just wait until you reach max level yourself. And this muscled Mcgee you have in your party is just as strong as you now. It would be even better if the Belzerg royal family helped out, but that's a bit much to ask I know."

"Not really. We have no particular allegiance to any god besides Eris-chan, and now Aqua-chan and soon I imagine Wolbach-chan will join that list. We've always been pretty independant when it came to divine intervention, unlike those theocrats of the Empire." Iris corrected. The three goddesses grew smug looks on their faces at the fact that they would be picked over all the others.

"In that case I see no reason why we can't help you. I've already come up with several wishes that could leave us all happy after everything is said and done. Speaking of which, how _do_ we contact them for that?" They never really made that clear.

"That would be my job Little Green." A voice spoke up from above, catching everyone by surprise. A certain dark robed figure levitated above them in an armchair while drinking...Something? Only four people seemed to recognize him though.

"YOU!" The goddess trio and I yelled out in unison, before said trio looked at me, wondering how I knew this guy. Drake on the other hand was just confused.

"Who?" He asked, out of the loop though he did sense a faint trace of divinity coming from the new arrival.

"Me! The names Asobi, good to finally meet ya Mr. Dracula knockoff. I've been charged with the duty of informing you of how to make your wishes upon the completion of your quest. Lucky for you the big boys and girls upstairs recognized this official surrender as a legitimate way to do so!" He confirmed in his usual jovial tone.

"Izuku-kun, how do you know Asobi-senpai?" Eris decided to ask the question that was on her fellow goddesses' minds.

"He kidnapped me a few months back for a 'science experiment' I think he called it. I got to see some of my old friends there while they watched various scenes from my past." I explained, funny how that was pretty par for the course as far as weirdness in my life went. To the point where the trio just accepted it as normal.

"Ah, good times. Anyway for your wishes I'll lay down some ground rules. Yes we were paying attention to your little 'wishing for more wishes' comment. _Thanks by the way, you won me some serious money with that!_" He whispered the last part to me. At least someone was keeping an eye on the loopholes.

"Now, for the rules: First and foremost. No wishing for more wishes! Yeah the higher ups wanted to topple that jenga tower before it could become a problem. The second rule is a bit more complicated though." He began to explain, and yeah I expected that first one.

"Essentially it says that you can't wish for anything that will go against the free will of other people. For example if you wish for something to happen to someone else, they must be aware of the wish and consent to it. Otherwise the wish fails." So no wishing for world peace, or an end to hatred I guess.

"Finally, and sorry about this. But you cannot wish for anything that is beyond my power to grant." he dropped the proverbial bomb on us as the goddess trio exploded at him.

"WHAT?!x3" the cry was followed by calls of 'bullshit' and 'shitty elders' that I happened to sympathise with. Though having experienced this particular god's abilities I wasn't too worried. At the very least he could already grant one or two of my requests.

"I know I know, it's dumb. I get it. Don't worry too much though, I may not be the strongest guy around but you three in particular should know that I have my ways of getting things done." He gave us a smirk as the goddesses collectively shivered. I guess this guy had a reputation.

"In compensation for changing the rules so suddenly it's been decided that you'll receive an extra wish along with the one's already owed to you. So four total. I'll give you a week to think things over and get your affairs in order before I return to grant your wishes. Ja ne!" And just like that he vanished. No seriously we just blinked and poof. Gone. How the hell did he do that?!

"Well. That's one problem solved at least. And I know for a fact that he can create portals between dimensions so one of my wishes is already safe. Anything to add Drake-san?" I asked for clarification, he was kinda shafted to the background in that last conversation.

"Who the fuck was that guy?! What was he?! How did he get past my defense?! And most importantly, HOW DARE HE CALL ME A DRACULA KNOCKOFF?!...I mean it's true but he didn't have to point it out so rudely…" And just like that his justified rage turned into a pout...I think I've had enough of today.

**You and me both little green. You and me both. Well guess this won't be the last chapter, which means that the next one will most likely be it. So I'll ask this now.**

**What should Izuku's party wish for? I'm happy to take requests just remember the rules listed above and the fact that one of them needs to be reserved for dimension travelling shenanigans. Other than that I'm giving you guys free reign to make suggestions in the reviews! **

**Have fun and if your wish is particularly good, and within Asobi's power I'll add it in and give you a shout out. Well that's all for now, hope you all enjoyed and have a wonderful day!**


	14. Trying not to break the system

**Here we are, the volume finale I suppose. I've looked into all of your reviews over the last few weeks and decided on the wishes accordingly. Hope you all enjoy it, the title of this chapter was accurate.**

The night after Asobi's attempted abduction my party plus Drake, who left Pandora in charge of his country while he was 'on vacation', were in our mansion discussing what we were going to do with our wishes.

For the past week we've been debating on what to wish for and so far we had a white board prepared with three divisions, a red rectangle for wishes that our out of order, yellow for debatable wishes, and green for the essentials.

"Ok, so we all agree that total immortality is off the table?" I asked, recieving nods from everyone. I placed it under the red column.

"I honestly doubt Asobi-senpai could pull it off anyway. That's some pretty high concept stuff limited to the elder gods." Eris confirmed. I thought about as much. Something like that would require soul manipulation as a minimum requirement. A bit above a tech god's paygrade.

"Ok, so other than a few of those portal makers he always uses we have: Biological adaptation, mental adaptation(we could probably group those together), group eternal youth, absolute honesty, the sharingan...Really Megumin-chan?" I mean I should have expected this after introducing her to anime but still.

"It's badass and you all know it!" Fair. Plus it would be undoubtedly useful if the copy effect applied to other types of powers too.

"Anyway, on with the list: Multiverse shenanigan cloaking...You know what I'm adding that to the green section." Who knew what kind of eldritch monstrosities could track our movements if we're not careful, best to cover up that possibility ASAP.

"And finally...A genie's lamp. Kazuma-kun don't be greedy, chances are Asobi-san will just send us a genie that will misenterpret all our wishes just to fuck with us." I only met the man twice but I already knew what would happen if we tried to cheat him with such an obvious trick.

Paling significantly at what might happen when involving a pissed off Asobi using magic Kazuma wisely retracted his choice of a wish. "What about a wish to make everyone who wants it generally more attractive?" Was his backup plan. Giving him a deadpan stare I just say screw it and add it into the yellow, doubting it would make it to the end.

"Ok, two wishes left. I for one vote to merge the first two in order to adapt to any world we end up visiting just in case. Maybe something like Ultimate Evolution, or Ultimate Adaptation? Do you three think he can pull it off?" Eris gave the thumbs up, apparently nano-tech was some pretty miraculous stuff, the only tricky part was making it EMP proof which was harder than you'd think even if it was inside the body.

That leaves the last four… Dice?" I asked the group.

"I'm down." Kazuma agreed quickly, counting on his luck stat.

"Let fate decide!" Megumin, Drake, and YunYun pumped up the chuuni. Drake having accepted the fact that a vampire lord would settle for no less.

"You mean lady luck?" Eris teased, couldn't argue with that.

"I honestly don't care, they all sound pretty good." Was the general consensus from everyone else, most just wanted to get on with it while All Might was busy daydreaming about returning home. Wow that is gonna be quite the trip isn't it?

One four sided die later and eternal youth was decided to be the final wish. 'Could have been worse, Kazuma seems depressed though...So things ended up rather well.' When was Asobi going to show up anyway? He said we'd have a week but he never gave us a date and ti-

"Sup little green, were you thinking of little ol me?" And there he is. Was he a psychic?

"Ah! How the hell did you get in here?! We have a triple layered barrier around the mansion to keep out intruders!" Aqua, who was honestly proud of her barrier, whined when it was so easily bypassed.

"And it's a pretty good one. You're anti-undead feature is perfect, nothing short of a vampire lord or a true lich could make it through, albeit heavily weakened. Wolbach-chan's anti-violence and sloth enchantment prevents any living being from building up the energy to actually do anything, and Eris-chan's luck based charm prevents this place from being found by enemies in the first place...But you all forgot two little details."

The three goddesses deflated even further as their _magic_ barrier was dissected and analyzed by the magic hater. Smiling at this Asobi continued. "First, I'm not your enemy. So half of this barrier's power was lost already. As for the second one...That would be telling." Another deadpan.

"Now, for little green's unanswered question. I'm not psychic, shounen protagonists like you are just too predictable." Damn it. You know I was trying to ignore that but if he just says it…"It's pretty obvious isn't it. I mean come on! Sad backstory, violent rival type, super powered high school, isekai syndrome, the harem-"

"Ok ok I get it!" I make him stop, ignoring the shit eating grin on his face. "Assuming that you've been watching us for a while now, how many of our wishes are you able to grant?" His face turned serious for a thoughtful look on it.

"You were right to take off that immortality wish, sorry to say but that's too much to ask even for me. Hell I'm not even fully immortal myself so if you _do_ find something that can pull that off give me a call!" Well that was interesting, it looks like even the goddesses were surprised upon hearing this.

"Wait what?!" The goddesses questioned in shock. "What do you mean you're not immortal?! That's like our first prerequisite!" Wolbach continues, though Asobi just shook his finger at them.

"Now, that would _also_ be telling. I haven't lasted this long by telling people _all_ my secrets after all! Now. About your wishes." He deflected our question, fair enough I guess everyone has their secrets. "I can grant all of the one's you've chosen.. To a degree."

"Explain." I wanted to get this over with and didn't want to deal with any eldritch bs that may happen if I didn't get all the information.

"Of course, to begin with here's a few copies of my portal gun, and gloves. Pretty self explanatory, the gun's coordinates are dialed in while the gloves are thought activated." He explained while dropping off 5 guns and 5 sets of gloves on a nearby table.

"Obviously the gloves work off memories and only work in world's where you've already been for a decent amount of time. Oh and I've limited the number of words you can travel to with the portal gun, it's safer that way. Can't really help you with avoiding the bigger baddies out there though. Best I can do is give you a limited selection of world's where the void hasn't paid attention to yet." Which was still several million world's strong but meh.

"For your adaptation ability.." He rummaged through his pockets for a bit before pulling out several syringes. "Here ya go, just inject them directly into the bloodstream and you'll be good, it also makes you biologically immortal along with giving you a halfway decent healing factor so that's all four of you're wishes, plus a little bonus." So he partially granted all of them, I guess it's more than I expected considering what we were asking for.

I made the portal guns noob friendly so ten beginner world's are pre-set for your use. Three of which are your original world's." Asobi explained further pointing at each of the reincarnates including Drake. "They are labeled accordingly so you shouldn't have any problems. Just. For the love of all things holy **DON'T** take off the safety cap. It will remove all of the device's restrictions as a last resort in case that all ten of the universes you go to end up compromised."

So basically it's the omnitrix. That's more than good enough to be honest, besides these gloves look cool, Megumin in particular is loving the mix between leatherwork and circuitry along with the purple motif of the portal compared to the gun's ectoplasmic green.

"Now I'll leave you guys to your own devices. By the way, I have a little surprise waiting for you when you decide to return to your world little green. A pleasant surprise, or at least I hope it will be. Hope you enjoy, ciao!" Just like last time the second we blinked Asobi disappeared, no trace of him remaining.

'Ok seriously how does he do that?! Does he have some kind of mind control bs that makes us all blink at the same time?! Is it teleportation or was he physically even here at all?' ...Fuck it I had better things to think about. Like that surprise he mentioned for example… Time to set up the war counsel I guess, you never know what that troll could be planning.

**Aaand that should be it, hope you all enjoy and are looking forward to Vol. 3! And yes I **_**did**_** make this story almost exactly 40k words long like a madlad! Ah, nearly forgot to mention, I fixed the URL for that imgur image of Konosuba's world map so you can check that out on my profile if you want. Ah, I almost forgot to mention, now that this fic is done I'll be dividing any future versions of this Izuku into 2 rough story types. Vol 3 where he goes back to his home world, and side stories where he dips in and out of other worlds for some adventuring fun.  
**


End file.
